(Tremor OP Corner) Back and Overpowered
by Tremor230
Summary: Now updating this series as well AU, OOC, Rated M. Escaping from one's past is never a good idea as sins tend to catch-up rapidly no matter what. Naruto and Sasuke though will manage to run VERY far away from their greatest mistake, so far to return to the starting point. Change things? why not, as long as both get to show-off as well of course, why playing nice if you are OP?
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of a new story, recovered from destruction through several acts against Nature and Technology themselves.**

 **WILL UPDATE ONLY ONCE ONE OF MY ON-GOING STORIES IS COMPLETED.**

 **Oh! A word of advice, Naruto and Sasuke won't go to a "normal" version of Konoha, I'll let you imagine what "variant" of the Elemental Countries the two will end into.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Ten/Haku**

 **Sasu/Ino**

 **Naruto will be a mixture of "Naruto" and "Urahara Kisuke" (of Bleach).**

 **Sasuke will be a mixture of "Sasuke" and "Byakuya Kuchiki" (of Bleach).**

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or whatever idea I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 1: Gennin, once again, but with feeling.**

 **Karakura Town - "Urahara Shop" -**

It was a calm Monday morning in the small town of Karakura, it was so early in the first hours of the day that only few people were already up and going about their own usual schedules of school, work and family.

A strange silence filled the street while all of the few people present moved towards their destination, all of them somehow missing a tall man with slate gray eyes and long black hair wearing a strange haori featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners walking in their midst, it was as if he was invisible to everyone.

The tall man simply ignored them, knowing full well that as a Shinigami should he not use a **Gigai (Faux Body)** to enter the Human World he won't be seen by them, he looked at the Candy Shop entrance with a barely noticeable spark of annoyance flashing in his eyes for an instant.

Silently steeling his resolve he marched towards the door, entering the _Urahara Shop_ so to talk with the owner.

"Hohoho! Byakuya Kuchiki is finally here at last! What took you so long?" a cheerful voice said with a small laugh, the one speaking was also covering his face behind a small fan.

"I came here as soon as my duties as a Captain permitted me, Urahara Kisuke...what do you want to talk about?" Byakuya asked with a face still devoid of emotions.

Kisuke was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes, his hair were messy and light-blond, almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, he was also sporting a chin stubble.

He was wearing a dark coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath with the coat's design being reminiscent of an inverted Shinigami captain's _haori,_ normallywhite with black diamonds, at his feet traditional Japanese wooden sandals ( _ **geta**_ ) and a striped dark-green and white bucket hat, which not long ago had earned him the nickname of _Geta-boshi,_ "Mr. sandal-hat".

"Well, it's not something one can talk about so freely, follow me," Urahara said while waving with his fan at Byakuya to follow him.

Letting out the smallest sigh humanly possible, the Shinigami Captain followed the store owner in an hidden room in the back of the Candy Shop.

"The room is sound-proof, we are hidden from both Human World and Soul Society," Kisuke said with a grave tone.

"So? What do you want?" Byakuya asked, getting impatient of waiting.

As the exiled Shinigami turned to look at him, the Kuchiki Clan-Head took in a sharp breath at seeing Urahara's eyes turning cerulean in colour once removed some modified contact-lenses, that look he had was a **B** **ad** omen to the Shinigami Captain.

"They might have found us, _Byakuya_..." Urahara said with a strange tone around the other man's name.

"F-Found us?" the other asked, horror filling his face and making his mask of indifference crumble to dust.

"Yes, apparently we let out one or two "Quirks" that had our old ' _Friends'_ gain some suspicions on your true identity, and by proxy suspect about mine immediately after," Kisuke answered with a nod.

"Quirks? What quirks? We DON'T have Quirks! We squashed them! We killed those traits mercilessly and buried them in a shallow grave in the most dark, hidden recesses of our souls!" Byakuya said in anger, any trace of noble composure forgotten.

"Sakura." the owner of the Candy Shop answered simply.

"What about her?" the other asked.

"Tell me...Sasuke...above everyone in Konoha, excluding Tsunade and Shizune, who else could ' _read'_ between the lines well enough? Who in our age-group could know Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha well enough to understand what we were capable of and how we acted in any given situation?" _Kisuke_ asked.

"...Sakura Haruno...my stalker and your sister-figure/former-crush..." _Byakuya_ answered with a sigh.

"And Hinata Hyuuga, MY stalker, don't forget; married with Shino or not, she knows me VERY well...even too well," _Kisuke_ added.

"How this happened? What did we do wrong? We changed names, we changed demeanor, we changed way of speech and how we act and interact with people! Damn it, Naruto! You even moved things so to get banished from Soul Society and even before that you had long started covering your smile with a fan so to not show your ' _infamous_ ' Foxy-Grin!" _Byakuya Kuchiki_ , formerly known as Sasuke Uchiha, said with a despaired tone.

"Well, all that was for nothing apparently...you got adopted by the Kuchiki Clan when their heir died during his training and they were hard-pressed to hide it, using you to take the REAL Byakuya's place, but apparently our friends are still out there hunting us down," _Kisuke Urahara_ , or as his real name was, Naruto Namikaze, answered with a long sigh himself.

"Hunting us down? They are still angry? It had been centuries since the final war against Madara and that Woman, A MILENNIUM ALMOST!" Sasuke said while sitting down on the floor.

"A princess, I always thought that I would have saved one, not fought against one...either way, you must consider that after killing her both me and you were then considered the culprits of having every shinobi lose their ability to use chakra AND their bloodlines," Naruto answered, sitting down himself near his old friend.

"She did that out of spite before dying! how come WE are at fault? You lost Kyuubi (and your whiskers with that for some reason) while I lost my Sharingan, but neither of us had ever made a fuss over it, the others instead literally called for our blood forcing us to spend the rest of our lives on the run...ingrates," Sasuke said.

"Maybe we should have just sealed her away, it worked for the Sage of Six Paths..." Naruto muttered.

"It would have probably ended up in the same way, No Chakra and everybody hating us," the other said while shaking his head.

"Konoha as a whole and every single shinobi of the Elemental Nations wanted us dead, quite the list of enemies, that's for sure," the blond said with a smirk.

"What was the quirk that is costing us our new identities?" the black haired man asked with a defeated sigh.

"Remember last week? You told me that one of your subordinates made a mess with his report? One of my flying cameras in Soul Society tasked with keeping tracks on our old friends reported Sakura telling Hinata how your sneer was actually _"Identical to the one Sasuke showed during the war_ "...apparently that was enough for the others to keep you under watch," Naruto answered.

"That little thing?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"It was the first step, then both Shino and Shikamaru started comparing dates and physical appearances, my being exiled didn't help either, it didn't take long to them to see that putting whiskers and blue eyes on an old picture of 'Urahara Kisuke' gave out a fairly-good resemblance to one of ' _The Chakra Killers'_ and start suspecting of me as well,"

"If only they were always that motivated, Sakura would have won against Ino during the Chuunin Exams and Shikamaru would have been one of the youngest Jounin ever," the other commented.

"That is also true. Wanna crash here for a little until things calm down? They shouldn't be able to come here," Naruto asked.

"No, thank you. Even then, we both are High-Level Captains, is not like they can do a lot against us, especially without their bloodlines or chakra," Sasuke answered.

"The problem is pretty much bigger if they can confirm our real names and tell everyone else, especially for you; you risk getting accused of Line-Theft for pretending to be a Kuchiki, and I think that no-one of that clan will help you, they will more likely leave you to the wolves to stop the scandal from spreading...except for Rukia, she will probably defend you even then," Naruto answered.

"And you would be called to answer your giving fake informations and escaping capture, you are right, the problem is not about fighting abilities, but about them telling everyone," Sasuke said with a sigh as both prepared to leave.

Any further answer stopped when a knock at the door echoed in the small room.

"Urahara-san? Kurosaki-san and Orihime-san are looking for you, what should I do?" a female voice asked.

"I am coming, Ururu! Give me a minute!" Naruto answered, easily slipping back into his 'Urahara Kisuke Persona'.

"After centuries, you too have problems distinguishing who you really are?" Sasuke asked while schooling his features back into being Byakuya.

"Yes, there are times I even call myself Kisuke while thinking, after all this time living like this I have problems saying who I am between Naruto and Kisuke any more," the blond man answered with a sad expression.

"I know how you feel, but we are too deep in this now to turn back, be strong," Sasuke said while giving a comforting squeeze to Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks," he answered with a grateful smile.

Once exited the room, both Shinigami walked towards the front of the Candy Shop, finding a black dressed young man with orange hair and a young girl with him, both surprised to see the blond man's guest.

"Byakuya-san? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked curious.

"Personal matters requiring my presence here. What do you need, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Sasuke asked while focusing on appearing as much emotionless as he could.

"The problem is that I need both of you," Ichigo answered sighing.

"Uh? What's that? Here to arrest me and Byakuya-san?" Naruto asked with a fake chuckle, his serious face completely hidden by both Fan and Hat.

"...Yes...technically yes," the Substitute Shinigami said with a sad expression.

"I see...the accusations?" Sasuke asked, not even a spark of surprise on his face.

"Old man Yamamoto discovered that you two are not the ones you said to be, some people pointed us towards two names that never reached Soul Society after an event in which a lot of people died, he called it..." Ichigo answered.

"The _Chakra Catastrophe_ , yes we know; several thousands of people died from the shock of losing the ability to use a particular brand of techniques fuelled by an energy linking their Life Force to their Spiritual one, making the losing of said connection lethal; more than double that number died shortly after from their weakened condition and the internal fights coming from the event itself putting the Status Quo of various Villages to chaos," Naruto said while lowering the fan to show a deep scowl.

"Exactly, the number was so high that no-one ever noticed two souls never reaching Soul Society, partly because of the problems already on-going in the various Squads of Seiretei at the time, but after listening to some of those people talking about how you two seemed to be the Missing Souls on the list they never fully checked...well..." the young man said with a troubled expression.

"They revised every file they had and saw that Byakuya Kuchiki was already dead and that there were no records of Kisuke Urahara's existence before his joining the Shinigami Academy," Sasuke said.

"Yes...why you did that, Urahara-san? Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked with a sad expression.

"At the time we were weak and untrained, after losing our ability to use Chakra we died while running away from the ones that wanted us dead. Once found ourselves in Soul Society we started fearing that all our old friend would have killed us again so we went into hiding with fake identities; the Catastrophe as they call it was not intentional, we were fighting an hopeless war against what was by all means a Goddess, the first Human to gain the ability to use Chakra before giving it to the land we lived into, it was not our intention to cause that huge number of deaths, it all came from the last act of spite of that Woman," Sasuke answered.

"But unfortunately our so called friends didn't understand and were pretty vocal in their wish to kill us, and if those were our friends I will let you imagine what the ones hating us since the beginning said, by the time we were strong enough to defend ourselves as Shinigami from probable attacks we were too much deep into our new identities to go back...to think that losing Chakra made us do this, eh, Teme?" Naruto said with a sad-sounding chuckle.

"I know, Dobe...never before that I understood how much Dependant I was on chakra and my bloodline," Sasuke answered.

"What are your real names?" Ichigo asked.

"Naruto Namikaze,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Like the two characters of the ' _Naruto'_ manga?" Orihime asked surprised.

"His idea, he said it would have been a nice source of income to turn our story into a manga...he even proposed to add my name too on the title but I refused, I almost wish I had accepted now," Sasuke said with a sigh while pointing at the blond man.

"It worked, it will also soon turn into an Anime," Naruto answered with an almost-proud tone.

"YOU are Masashi Kishimoto?!" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"One of my MANY fake identities, I like to have contingency plans in case I need to escape...like now for instance," the exiled Shinigami answered.

"Listen...I should be the one tasked into keeping you two occupied to give other Captains time to surround this place...but I owe to Geta-Boshi too much, even if it pains me I will give you an head-start, can you immobilize the two of us? We will take some time to break free so you will have all the time to hide," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"As I said, I owe some to Urahara...Namikaze-san, and Rukia pleaded me to do the same with you, she said she always knew the truth but that she had still loved you dearly as her brother," the young man answered.

"You should have been more open with her," Naruto said.

"I had an image to maintain, but you have no idea how much I liked to have a little sister," Sasuke answered with a tiny smile.

"It's strange to see Byakuya-san smile..." Orihime said, making Naruto chuckle.

"I thought that by showing no emotions the others would have had not enough 'proofs' to understand who I was," Sasuke commented with an offended tone.

"For a little it worked, I'll give you that...so? You two are ready? We will be gentle," Naruto said.

"Okay, whenever you want," Ichigo said with a nod.

After rapidly taking from the Shop everything the blond had accumulated through the years and whatever the two might need while on the run, and after a bone-crushing hug from a very sad Orihime, the two fugitives gave a nod to Ichigo that flared his Reiatsu, probably giving a signal to the near squads ready to capture both Shinigami.

"We'll be in Hueco Mundo if you need us," Naruto said.

"Okay, now go, soon the others will be here," Ichigo answered.

"Good, **Bakudo 64:** **Rikujōkōrō** ( _Six Rods Prison of Light_ _)_ "Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time whilepointing their index fingers at the other two, generating a spark of yellow energy and summoning six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into Ichigo and Orihime's midsection, holding them in place.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE! COME OUT OR WE WILL FORCED TO ATTACK!" a voice yelled from outside.

"Does this place have a secret exit?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course it has, follow me!" Naruto said, saluting a last time the two trapped teens.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled while entering.

"They caught us by surprise," he said with a discreet wink.

"Thank you..." she muttered with a small smile.

 **Several miles away -**

After a long abuse of **Shunpo** the two Shinigami reached an empty clearing, looking around in apprehension they started fumbling with one of Naruto's inventions.

"You sure that it will work?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not the idiot I was back there any more, this should open an untraceable portal to a secret location in Hueco Mundo where we will create a secret base; the only 'failed' invention in my repertoire is the The **Hōgyoku** ( _Crumbling Orb_ _)_ and I call it _failed_ because I could not understand its true powers, so have a little faith in me," Naruto answered while positioning two high poles of stone in front of him and his friend.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Sasuke said.

"Everyone would be the Dead Last if they had more Chakra than humanly possible pressed in their stomach, I had not be trained in the Special way a Jinchuuriki requires, so it was a given that between that and my attitude back there I would have been a failure," Naruto said.

"A failure would have never reached the results you did, you even gained my utmost respect during our final fight,"

"Eh! I had to destroy the ability to use Charka and kill thousands of people to do that? You sure have high standards!" the blond said, making both laugh a little.

"They are coming, I'll buy you as much time as I can, you open that portal," Sasuke said, glaring at an empty spot in the sky that was soon filled by Shinigami of various ranks and squads.

"Okay," Naruto said with a nod while rising his cane towards the poles.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Soi-fon ordered as she appeared in front of the two.

"We need you two to follow us, we just want to ask you some questions," Ukitake asked with a more calm tone.

"I fear that this won't be possible," Sasuke answered as the poles behind him started shining in a pure-white light.

"I am ready! I am starting the incantation!" Naruto said.

"Why, Sasuke? WHY?!" A woman with pink hair asked as a near shinigami helped her down near the two.

"I have a strange sense of deja-vu, Haruno Sakura...you people could never understand when to stop to listen and understand instead of judging...the War was in a desperate situation with no way out, people were dying left and right and both me and Naruto were fighting against a woman that by all means WAS a Goddess, we had to kill her to stop a massacre from happening and we did it with a clear understanding of what we were doing. In her last moments she used her eyes to seal away your precious bloodlines and Chakra inside her dying body and in an instant, instead of War Heroes me and my friend turned into the worst kind of criminals, you all forgot what we did for you just for the sake of throwing a tantrum about becoming ' _Simple and weak civilians_ '...you forced us to go into hiding and now that we managed to find some form of peace you personally came to destroy it once again! So tell me, Haruno Sakura...do you find enjoyment into making both me and Naruto miserable? It's destroying our achievements so entertaining to you?" Sasuke answered.

"No! But...the clans imploded after you two died, everyone thought you and Naruto to be responsible and so even after death all of them...all of us wanted revenge...the Hyuuga and Inuzuka Clan literally killed themselves! It was a massacre!" Sakura answered.

"Boo-hoo! Sasuke watched his own clan and mother getting butchered by Itachi and I never got to know my own parents until I had been required to tame the Kyuubi, wanna see who had it worst?" Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.

"You take care of the portal, I'll do the fighting and bitter remarks, so please focus on your task." Sasuke said, making the other nod.

"I am sorry...but you need to go with them! You can't keep hiding! The others need to see justice!" Sakura said, taking a fighting stance herself.

"You talk to me and Naruto about justice? Really? After everything we both had to go through? I see that no matter what you people still believe that there was another solution, but there wasn't, we couldn't find one no matter how much we tried," Sasuke said.

"Enough talking! Capture them!" Soi-fon ordered.

" **Bakudou 81: Dankou! (Splitting Void)** " Sasuke said, summoning a tall translucent wall of energy to block the various binding kidou spells sent his way.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out.

"NOW!" the blond said while tapping down with his cane and kneeling.

" **The Stone bridging both worlds in my Right Hand...** " he chanted.

"STOP HIM!" Soi-fon ordered as her blade got stopped by Sasuke's, the woman jumping back to let other Kidou spells rain on the black-haired man and forcing him to move rapidly to evade them.

" **The Sword securing Reality in my Left Hand..."** Naruto said as Sasuke moved near him while raising a new barrier in front of the two to stop the dozen red projectiles of energy from hitting them.

" **Black-haired shepherd, chair of hanged men...** " as the blond kept chanting the barrier finally gave in, letting a Shikai-transformed Soi-fong dash forward to strike Sasuke.

As the woman was about to hit, the black-haired man answered by rising his hand and drawing an inverted triangle of yellow energy.

" **Bakudō 30:** ** **Shitotsu Sansen**** ( _Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_ )" Sasuke intoned, shooting the three arrows of light that nailed the woman and launched her back towards the terrain, unfortunately grazing one of the pillars that then got sliced in half by one of the other Shinigami present hoping to stop them.

" **With the arrival of the stratus, we strike the-AAAAARGH!** " Naruto yelled as a sword swipe grazed his shoulder; the act caused the incomplete, and erroneous, chanting of the Ritual to join the broken and unstable poles into creating a chain reaction that resulted in a blinding explosion of light engulfing the two fugitive shinigami.

The end result was a deep crater still smoking from the recent explosion and nor Sasuke or Naruto anywhere to be seen.

"Is everyone okay?" Ukitake asked worried.

"...Everyone present, Taicho! The only ones missing are the two fugitives, they must have used the light as a diversion,"

"Still, ask to Captain Mayuri to check the area in case the ritual was still successful," the white-haired man ordered.

"HAI!"

"Sasuke...Naruto...I am sorry..." Sakura muttered while she was escorted back into Soul Society.

Fortunately for the two fugitives, no one will ever understand what happened nor will ever manage to replicate the thing to follow them, even Mayuri Kurotsuchi will begrudgingly admit to be unable to understand what happened.

 **Somewhere -**

The two Shinigami were luckily still conscious and with only few bruises on their bodies, but what bothered them was what they could see around them.

"Sasuke? Did I have problems with my eyes? I think I may be hallucinating," Naruto asked.

"You mean that I am not the only one seeing Training Ground 7 still in pristine conditions and the Hokage Monument lacking Tsunade's face on it?" Sasuke answered.

"This was unexpected, the Ritual failed and now we are...in another world?" the blond said.

"It seems more likely the past," the other answered, surprised to see his old friend grow wide-eyed.

"DAMN IT! Hurry up and wear this! HURRY!" Naruto said in alarm while throwing a copy of his coat to the man.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, getting barely enough time to wear it before getting dragged in the bushes.

"Ssssh!" the blond man said while covering his friend's mouth as a portal opened in the area.

A young Shinigami exited the opening to look around, scanning his surroundings with a frown on his face.

"I can't sense a thing, maybe I should look around," the young man said while rising in the air and walk towards Konoha.

"A shinigami?" Sasuke asked with a whisper.

"Exactly, my _Reiatsu-concealing cloaks_ will hide our spiritual pressure until we find a better solution, if it was good enough to help me sneak on Aizen, it should fool Soul Society detectors, soon that guy will leave and if we are lucky they will just pass your presence here as a malfunction of their systems, I know for a fact that before my arrival they were prone at having fake positives due to fluctuations," Naruto answered.

"We need to understand in what point in Time we arrived and see if we can blend-in, can you re-create my **Gigai? (faux body)** " the black-haired man asked.

"I have my whole laboratory in a pocket-dimension-generator I created, it won't take long. I'll also add a converter of sort so to have our Reiatsu appear like Chakra to the monitors of Soul Society," the blond man answered.

"Okay, let's go to the Uchiha Compound, one of the empty houses should be a good enough hiding spot, other than me, no-one ever went there,"

"Okay,"

 **Several hours later – Uchiha Compound -**

It had been quite easy to sneak in since their being Shinigami had the shinobi present being unable to see them, once entered in one of the many empty houses of the exterminated Clan the blond inventor moved to turn one of the rooms into a small laboratory to see what happened to the Ritual that caused them to go into what was Konoha of the past, and to give to the both of them a new **gigai** with a better Reiatsu concealing ability integrated.

"So? Any idea?" Sasuke asked while peeking inside the room from the door.

"A lot and at the same time none, the incantation was interrupted while one of the modified pillars got broken, of that I am certain; the reiatsu in the air from both Soi-fon **Shikai** and your spell got mixed with the unbalanced energy of the portal, my own reiatsu going out of control during the casting didn't help, but I can't tell you how all of those pieces got together to bring us into this. You instead, got any news about WHEN we have arrived here? I have a suspect but after all those years I don't remember exactly," Naruto answered.

"We are in the past, WAY BACK in the past...tomorrow is the Team Assignation Day in which we became Team 7," Sasuke answered.

"That's it! That's true! You sure have a better memory than me!" the blond said with a wide smile and with his fan once again in front of his face as it was now his habit.

"I...I don't exactly remembered that." Sasuke said, finally entering the room while dragging a tied-up and gagged young boy with black hair.

"Why do you have your past self tied-up?" Naruto asked.

"Because while I was paying my respects to my Mother he just walked in to do the same, after he panicked I managed to seize him and got him to spill out what I needed to know,"

"You tortured yourself?"

"Not exactly, there are things that only I know that helped me having my young past-self here talk," Sasuke answered with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I was not a boy full of himself that spilled the name _Uchiha_ every three sentences, right?" the man asked sounding hopeful and borderline despaired.

"Not from what I remember, why?"

"Because then we are not exactly in OUR past, can it be an alternative reality?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be even harder to explain...although opening a _Garganta_ is quite similar to opening a tear between realities, it's a possibility we can't ignore either after all," Naruto answered.

"Can we go back somehow?"

"From what I managed to see...no, we are stuck here at least for now, if I ever manage to find a solution, it might take me years to reverse what we did," Naruto answered.

"What about the others? And Rukia?"

"She will be seen as innocent, you fooled everyone by faking your being Byakuya Kuchiki, she will probably be trained to take your place since now the whole clan has only her, even then, we have dear Ichigo Kurosaki protecting her, the other Captains as well won't let her get harmed in any way so don't worry, she will be fine." Naruto answered.

"Okay, so now that we are stuck here...what will we do? My Past-self now knows about us and we can't risk enter Soul Society or they will capture us for questioning, that too would be bad," Sasuke said with a sigh while throwing the young boy in a corner.

"...What would you answer if I propose you to be what you always wanted?" Naruto asked with a wide smile.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be certain if this is our Past or an Alternate Reality, so why not 'Do things from the beginning'? Why not re-do what we did in our past but with extra powers as Shinigami? We both would be the Awesome Ninjas we wished to be when we were younger," Naruto said.

"You had that wish, I was more focused on becoming stronger so to fight my brother," Sasuke answered, walking towards the window of the small house.

"So you didn't want to be _Sasuke the Awesome?_ To be _Cooler than Itachi_? With the **Shunpo** alone we are faster than my father ever was or wished to be and that is only one of the things we can do, and if I do things right Soul Society will never register our usage of Reiatsu; you mean to tell me that being the strongest ninja in history NEVER crossed your mind when you started the Academy?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Come on, say it...say you want to be the most Awesome ninja ever and be the Kick-Ass shinobi every kid wish to become," the blond man said with his smile growing even wider.

"...Okay...maybe once or twice I thought about how it could have felt, but this means nothing!" Sasuke admitted.

"Well, now we have our occasion, we have enough power as Shinigami to easily surpass everyone at the moment, and if we play our cards right we will be able to stop Obito before he can resurrect Madara; if we are careful enough, that Hag of a _princess_ won't have an occasion to come here, forcing us to fight her and probably end up with Chakra being sealed away again...and after that, once dead we will have enough power and experience to become the youngest Captains ever, stop Aizen before he can even THINK about his plans of betrayal and FINALLY have some peace and quiet in our lives, all of this without changing identities of course," Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"...Really? We can do all that?" he asked.

"You can bet on it, we only need to not have things go over our heads while taking it easy,"

"Taking it easy?"

"We will show off, we will be powerful and show everyone what we are capable of. BUT we will also stay focused and not make mistakes because believing to be invincible," the blond said.

"I will more likely stop you from exaggerating..." Sasuke said.

"But in the end you will do the same things I do as well," Naruto said with a smirk.

"That is also probably true,"

"So you are in?"

"Okay, I am in! but how do you plan to have us have both ninja training and use our powers as Shinigami? What about the Naruto and Sasuke currently here?"

"Oh, that's easy! we will use their bodies as a **Gigai** after turning their souls into pills that we will then absorb into out own souls, so to have their memories in case something is different here, and then we will use a modified cloak of mine to give us immediate perfect chakra control so that we'll only have to worry about increasing our reserves...sure I will have to once again resolve my problems with Kurama, but it should not be too difficult," Naruto answered.

"And how do you plan to let us use this re-incarnation-like fusion into being humans and still be able to use our powers? There is a _wall_ between Humans and Shinigami and...you...you have not re-created the **Hōgyoku** ( _Crumbling Orb_ ), right?" Sasuke asked before turning pale.

"Not exactly?" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"DOBE!" the other roared.

"It's a different version! It can only be used for one ' _wish'_! It's in the form of a pill, you swallow it and you gain what you want, we only need to focus on wanting to absorb our past-selves' souls and then use another to remove the boundary between Shinigami and Human so to freely use our powers, the **Hōgyoku** **Pill** **s** will do that and then cease to exist as after the manifestation of our Will those will just get fused with our Reiatsu, I will create only four and then destroy the formula!" the blond man answered with a frantic expression.

"We will use that, fine! But so help me, if we have to deal with another Aizen I will kill you before fighting him," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll pay attention, I promise,"

"Good, let's find your Past-self and then do this thing," Sasuke said.

"I will still dress like this, I kinda enjoy being Urahara, so at least the clothes I want to maintain as they are," Naruto said.

"Same goes for me, we both had been Byakuya and Kisuke for so long that it sounds bad to leave them behind...we will just be a fusion of both," Sasuke said with a nod.

"I bet the other Captains would find this amusing,"

"I don't know, actually...probably Ikkaku-san would have a laugh at this, but I don't think that the Captains would find this funny,"

"Spoilsport..." Naruto muttered.

 **The next day – Shinobi Academy – Classroom -**

The Class was in utter Chaos as the various boys and girls inside seemed to try to out-yell each other, especially two girls that were fighting over who would sit on a strangely empty desk.

"The teme is usually the first to come here, what happened?" Kiba Inuzuka asked with an half-hearted groan while looking at the empty desk usually housing Sasuke.

"I guess he has his reasons to be late for once," Shino Aburame answered with the smallest of shrugs.

"Still, it's strange," the dog user said with a bored sigh.

Every noise died-down when a whining cry of frustration was heard from outside.

"I still say that I wasn't like that! come on, he was annoying!" the voice, that everyone recognized being Naruto's, said with a loud groan.

"Even if I admit that he was somehow more "unsettling" than what you used to be, you still have to admit that you never were subtle when it came to your dream of being Hokage," Sasuke was heard answering.

"But still! Saying it at ears-bleeding volume and every three sentences...yuck! He managed to have my own verbal tick sound annoying!" Naruto answered as the silhouettes of both came into view on the door's obscured glass panel.

" _Dattebayo_ you mean? I don't know, I kind of missed it but yes, that boy seemed almost an over-the-top version of yourself," Sasuke said as he opened the door to let both in.

And while their attire was normal to them, that being just a teen-sized-version of their old clothes as ' _Captain_ ' Byakuya Kuchiki and Unahara Kisuke ' _the Candy Shop Owner_ ' , the others could only gape helplessly at the abruptly change of style, especially about the wooden geta and the striped bucked hat the blond was wearing.

"What? Oh, my! Do I have something on my face? _Gomen_! We just had a late-morning breakfast!" Naruto said with a little laugh, his old fan already in front of his face while he tried to clean himself with exaggeratedly ample gestures.

"I guess it is mostly about the way we are dressing?" Sasuke asked with a straight face.

"Well...yes...among other things," Kiba answered with an unsure tone.

"Shouldn't you two, you know, hate each other? In a fiery way at that?" Chouji asked.

"There is a thin line between being ' _Friendly Rivals_ ' and outright act on a ' _I Hate Him and Wish to Use his Intestines to Strangle Him_ ' level with each other, and we are in the middle, oscillating between the two depending on the situation," Sasuke answered, walking to sit at his desk after bodily separating Ino and Sakura that had stopped mid-fighting to look at him.

"Naruto, sit at my left please, Sakura can stay at my right," the boy asked.

"Why, Sasuke-kun? The Baka shouldn't even be here!" Sakura asked with a whine.

"The details are secret, but he helped fooling the plan of a traitor and aided the ANBU in his capture, I think that it was more than enough to have Naruto pass, he even learned the **Kage Bu** **n** **shin** as a prize from the ordeal," Sasuke answered while the blond sat at his left.

"Why you asked him to sit on the left side?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I want the ones I find more annoying at my right," the Uchiha boy answered.

"Then why I can't sit where Naruto-baka is?" Sakura asked.

"Give her time, she will get it eventually," the blond boy said with a chuckle.

"HEY! What are you...oh..." the girl tried to say before getting the message, sitting down on the chair with a mollified expression.

"You need to do something for Hinata, she is looking here already," Sasuke said.

"I'll talk with her later, I talked her out of this once and I can do this again," Naruto answered.

"What are you two talking about? And who is the boy you were saying was annoying?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Haruno Sakura, just an issue we will deal with ourselves and without the help of others," Sasuke asked with a cold tone.

"Okay," she answered meekly.

"Still bitter about it?" Naruto asked.

"It happened yesterday, it will take me time to forget, if I will EVER forget that is," Sasuke answered.

"Take it easy! Smiling a little won't kill you! Remember what we decided?"

"Show off and enjoy the ride...I'll try, promise," the Uchiha boy answered with a sigh.

"Good! A little relaxing will do you good, look! Iruka is already entering with the papers with the Teams on it!" Naruto said with a wide smile while ignoring the grumbling Biju in his seal.

The Fox could not understand what happened to his vessel, but whatever change happened after that blond man kidnapped him was getting always more interesting, especially with the strange "Feeling" the new energy inside his Host was giving him at the moment.

With a cough to clear his throat Iruka started addressing the class while ignoring the change of clothes of two of his students, and forcefully pushing back a strange sense of dread as he started calling the names of each Team, he somehow found himself internally praying that the feral smile of Naruto and the cold smirk of Sasuke were not signs of something awful about to happen.

 **VOILA! A new one! Short chapters since I get bored to write long ones and an old school "Godlike" characters, since I sometime get tired of inventing struggles, even if minimal in most cases, here I want curb-stomping battles at every occasion, don't like don't read may come to mind, but I actually ask you to read all the same, God forbid you may even like what I created here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, see you around the Net!**

 **Tr230**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Reviewers have brought-up some interesting points about this story reflecting their point of view about it, but I assure them (if the reviewers are reading this) that the ' _problems'_ of my story were already accounted for and will be answered/resolved in the following chapters that I had already wrote together with the first (Up to the fourth one). Have faith ^ ^.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Ten/Haku (fem)**

 **Sasu/Ino**

 **Naruto will be a mixture of "Naruto" and "Urahara Kisuke" (of Bleach).**

 **Sasuke will be a mixture of "Sasuke" and "Byakuya Kuchiki" (of Bleach).**

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or whatever idea I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 2: To Wave, hoping to meet a _normal_ Zabuza.**

 **Original Universe – site of Naruto and Sasuke's escape -**

In the wide, desolated clearing still hosting the crater created by the blinding explosion of light resulted by the malfunctioning portal of Naruto could be seen standing Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime and Yoruichi Shihoin; the latter depositing two highly damaged pillars on the terrain.

"Okay, Orihime...do your thing." the Goddess of Speed said nodding.

" **Soten Kisshun! I reject!** " the young girl said while covering both pillars with a bright barrier of energy and somehow making the two objects rebuild themselves.

"Remember to thank Renji for pilfering those things away from Mayuri's lab," Yoruichi said sighing.

"It was mostly to help Byakuya more than to help you, are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

"For the last time, Yes! Now, I've left you all the instructions AND the letter of complaints on those idiots in Soul Society so remember to do as I asked." she answered.

"How can you be sure to replicate the whole thing?" Orihime asked worried.

"Because I have stolen Kisuke's notes on the portal the second I learned what happened the one time I was not there to stop him from doing something stupid; that and I know how to reproduce the incident thanks to you three that managed to see how it was damaged during the escape. Now, Ichigo, stand back and strike at the right time, Rukia will throw around enough _Kido_ to over-charge the air around it in _R_ _e_ _iatsu_ ; I'll take care of reciting the incantation and stopping before completing it."

"But we can't be sure it will work! aren't you worried you're going to die if it doesn't work like that?" Rukia said with wide eyes.

"It will work, and I need to do this as I know those two better than anyone else...fake names, from Kisuke I can expect something like that...but from Byakuya? That was still unexpected. I think I will keep using their fake names though, I prefer them anyway." Yoruichi answered.

"You suspected they were the two missing souls since the beginning?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew it was them. What? you think I didn't know who they really were? I was their teacher and commanding officer, depending on which of the two it was. I was also leader of 2nd Division, with all it ought to entail...and I got Kisuke to admit that after a night of drinking back when we were still 'proper' Shinigami, he never forgave me for that..." she answered, muttering the last part with a sad sigh.

"So?" Rukia asked.

"So I know those two are gonna pull off something idiotic again without someone, that is me of course, giving them a healthy dose of reality from time to time; and I also know there's no way they could have died in that particular explosion. Which means, they are somewhere else, and I'm joining, even just to keep them out of trouble."

"Can it be...that Yoruichi-san is really worried about Kisuke-san?" Orihime muttered before grabbing a little spherical device the dark-skinned woman threw her.

"Catch! My personal life is nothing you should worry about, Orihime..." Yoruichi answered while fixating the poles with determined eyes.

"What are these for?" Rukia asked as both she and Ichigo also got several spheres from the woman.

"Those are data gathering devices for Tessai. He should be smart enough to figure out how to properly build a portal to wherever we will be, knowing the blast radius will help us know where to put them. And if I get Kisuke to pull his head out of his ass, I should convince him to create something able to contact you all the way here...if we are lucky in three or four years, you'll even be able to visit us for a short time."

"Okay, let's do this!" Ichigo said nodding.

"I just hope this will work..." Rukia muttered sighing.

"Me too." the Goddess of Speed said while shaking her head.

 **Konoha – Training Ground 7 -**

Naruto and Sasuke were calmly walking towards their Team's "old" meeting spot, purposely late and actually meeting Kakashi half-way on the road.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for me at the Training Ground?" the masked man asked.

"We got lost on the road of Life, sensei," the blond said with a serene smile.

"Since you had us wait during our first meeting, we thought it was somehow the norm with you, and acted in response to that," Sasuke added.

"I admit that you two are different from what I expected, especially Naruto...I thought you were more..."

"Foolish? Noisy?...stupid?" the boy answered.

"Pretty much, you used to tell everyone how you would have become Hokage, what changed it into just _"_ _Open a Candy Shop_ "?" Kakashi asked.

"What changed...maybe I grew-up!" the other answered with a chuckle.

"Ah...At least you stopped wearing that horrid thing," the masked Jounin said with a shrug.

"I have you know that Orange is a wonderful colour, maybe it's not perfect for stealth, but it's still a nice style," was the surprising answer of Sasuke.

"Thank you," Naruto said with an happy smile.

"Think nothing of it,"

"...Whatever, too much trouble," Kakashi muttered after a short silence, shaking his head in defeat.

 **At the Training Ground -**

A snoring pink-haired girl could be seen sleep under a near tree with a trail of saliva leaving her half-opened mouth once the two boys and Sensei entered the area.

"Did our Sakura used to snore in our world too?" Naruto asked with a whisper.

"Not that I remember, but I would recall had she made all that noise while sleeping back there," Sasuke answered.

"Wakey-wakey! Time for training!" Kakashi sing-sang to wake her up.

"...Uh? AAH! YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screamed as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry...I got lost on the road to Life," Kakashi answered with an eye-smile.

"And..." she then asked looking at her Team-mates.

"Pretty much the same," Sasuke said.

"We had a black cat cross the road in front of us so we were forced to take the longest route," Naruto said.

"Do not forget after helping that old lady with her bags," Sasuke added.

"Was that before or after saving the kids from that orphanage on fire?"

"After," the Uchiha boy answered.

"If you two have finished using-up all my excuses, we have a Team Test to do," Kakashi said with a tick-mark on his forehead.

"What do we have to do, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I have these two pretty bells, you three cute Genin have two hours to grab them; once the time is over the Genin without one will be tied to that post down there, watch as me and the other two eat and then will be sent back to the Academy while me and the winner duo go on awesome adventures of badassery," Kakashi answered.

" _Well, that is surely a nicer version of his speech, back there I would have totally fell for that,_ " Naruto thought with a chuckle.

"CHA! Me and Sasuke-kun will do this, right?" Sakura said with a wide smile.

"So he wants us to grab his bells?" Naruto asked, he and Sasuke completely ignoring the pinkette.

"Yes, but pay attention at how you phrase it, people may misunderstand," Sasuke said.

"What do you...Oh! Have you just make a joke?" the blond said surprised.

"I like to keep my emotions to myself, but I am not a rock," the other answered with a twitch of his lips.

"Nice to see you three so relaxed, this is the clock that will keep track of the time, you have two hours starting from...now!" Kakashi said while clicking the button on the top of the small clock.

With a surprisingly fast sprint Sakura dived for the bushes while Sasuke and Naruto remained behind.

"No hiding? Suit yourself, come at me with intent to kill at least, or you won't go far." Kakashi asked with a chuckle, already with his precious book in his hands.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can defend himself, unless he decided to forget his training after leaving the ANBU Corp. he will do fine," Sasuke answered.

"If you say so... **Benihime!** " Naruto said with a shrug while unsealing a beige-colored cane with a curved handle and silver base from his sleeve.

"Uh? A **shikomizue** _?_ since when?" Kakashi asked while watching as the blond unsheathed a blade from inside the cane and then tying the ' _sheath'_ on his side. _(shikomizue - a blade hidden inside a cane)_

"You should feel ashamed, not knowing everything important about your Team is a negative mark in your being a Captain... **Senbonzakura** ," Sasuke said with a mild glare of disappointment while unsealing a more _regular_ katana with a simple cross-shaped bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and a white sheath.

"So Sensei...Shall we start?" Naruto asked.

"Having a pretty weapon won't help you-GACK!" Kakashi said before jumping back with a shriek as a blade came close to behead him.

"You said to come at you with intent to kill," Sasuke said with a plain expression.

"Hn! Still too slow for- **HYEEEEEEEEEE!** " the masked man managed to say before an explosion at his feet launched him back.

" **Jūgeki Byakurai!** ( _Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning_ _)_ " Naruto said while still pointing with his sword.

"You should control yourself better, you can't kill him," the Uchiha boy said with a calm voice.

"I aimed at his feet actually," the blond answered.

 **With Kakashi -**

The masked Jounin was looking in pain as the remains of his book slowly burned to ashes.

"It seems that I'll have to buy another copy," he muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Those two are worrying me, they are too different from what I knew of them...and that comment about me not knowing kind of hurt," the man then said.

"That can be fixed quite easily later, still up for the test?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of speed.

"Those abilities are kind of strange, you know?"

"My-my, that's only the beginning, Sensei!" Naruto said with an amused chuckle as both charged him.

"...Shit,"

 **Not far away – Training Ground 9 -**

In the wide training ground a man wearing a green spandex suit was training a young boy dressed like him going through movements of his fighting style, another boy with pale eyes that seemed to not have pupils and a girl with her hair into buns that was instead moving into a fake fight with an imaginary enemy with a short sword in her hands.

The "Youthful" Training was shortly shocked into an halt when Kakashi's body came flying between them soon followed by two young Genin.

"Kakashi?!" Maito Gai, Sensei of Team 9, said in surprise.

"No time to talk, I have a duo of monsters to think about!" Kakashi said while uncovering his implanted **Sharingan** eye.

"WAIT!" the other Jonin said with wide eyes as the other flew through hand-seals.

" **Katon:** **Gokakyuu no jutsu! (Great Fireball technique)** " The masked Jonin yelled spitting an imposing fireball towards the two young boys.

"Can I?" Naruto asked.

"Be my guest," Sasuke answered.

" **Bakudou 81: Dankou! (Splitting Void)** " the blond said summoning a tall translucent wall of energy that managed to block the jutsu effortlessly.

"Tch!" Kakashi muttered with a frown as he had barely the time to take out a kunai to stop both " _Genin_ " from slicing him in half with their swords (he had already started wondering if the Hokage had been smoking something weird when he redacted the duo's profiles after the first attack of the brats).

"Whoa...that form...it's perfect!" the bun-haired girl muttered in awe at watching the smiling blond showing a Master-Level prowess with the sword she had never seen.

"Aren't those two barely out of the Academy, sensei?" the pale-eyed boy asked to Gai.

"Technically yes, Neji, but I am starting to have doubts myself," Gai answered while not moving his eyes away from the battle.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Kakashi asked with a shriek as both Sasuke and Naruto leaped away.

"Overkill block?" Naruto asked.

"Do so," Sasuke answered with a nod, watching the other create a rope of yellow cracking energy to bind Kakashi.

" **Bakudō #4.** ** **Hainawa!**** ( _Crawling Rope_ )" Naruto said while tying-up the masked man.

" _ **Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!**_ **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!** ( _Six Rods Prison of Light_ ) **"** Sasuke said pointing his index finger at Kakashi and summoning six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into his midsection to hold him in place.

" **Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari!** ( _Nine Sunlight Traps_ )" Naruto added while rising his sword, creating eight black holes with purple outlines in the space surrounding Kakashi with the ninth black hole manifesting itself in the center of the man's chest.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" the man yelled with wide eyes.

"That was the reason we did all this," Sasuke said while walking towards him, grabbing the bells and tossing one at Naruto.

"What is that? I couldn't see hand-seals in that," Neji asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was the ancient art of _Kido (Spirit Way)_ and what we used was the _"Way of Binding",_ meaning techniques used to paralyze the victim, among other things," Naruto added while dispelling the techniques around Kakashi.

"And you needed all of those?" the girl asked.

"No, we decided to..." Sasuke said, sounding uncertain before falling silent.

"We decided to show-off a little," the blond near him said.

"Ah...I am Tenten, nice to meet you, you are a good swordsman," the girl said.

"Naruto, nice to meet you," the blond answered with a small bow and a wave of his fan.

"Do you...well...do you want to help me train? I need someone to spar with," she said pointing at the blade in her hand.

"Why not! Hoy, Teme! Give this to Sakura, will you?" Naruto said while throwing his bell at Sasuke.

"We knew that the Test was all about Teamwork, and me and Naruto showed it..."

"But?" the blond said, expectantly.

" _Sigh!_ But we understand that we actually left out Sakura from the whole ordeal, if we promise to actually help you train her into becoming a decent kunoichi, will you close an eye on this and just promote us all the same?" the Uchiha boy added with a pained expression flashing on his face.

"Promote us all the same..." Naruto said.

" _Sigh!_ Please?" Sasuke added with a grumble.

"That was a most impressive display of abilities, Kakashi. I am actually jealous of that! they seem to be Youthfulness given human body!" Gai said with a theatrical sigh, making Lee look at the two with flames in his eyes and evidently electing both as his Eternal Rivals.

"FINE! It's not like Hokage-sama would like to see me dumping another Team, but talent or not you will still follow MY training regimen, okay!?" Kakashi said with narrowed eyes while covering his **Sharingan** one.

"Promise," both boys said with a nod.

"Good, now let's go tell Sakura how the Team passed out of the goodness of my heart, tomorrow we will start training, as for now my pride had been damaged too much to come up with something," the masked man said with an huff.

"Can I stay here and help Ten-chan training?" Naruto asked.

"Already with a nickname? You work fast," Kakashi said, hoping to gain a reaction.

"Eh! We are Training Partners now, it's a first step towards friendship," the other answered with a shrug.

"Do what you want, I don't care," Kakashi said with a groan of defeat.

"Drama queen, so? What's the name of your sword?" the blond asked.

"Its name? It doesn't have one," Tenten answered.

"Too bad! it will come to you eventually, mine is **Benihime** , and she seems happy to meet you," he said with a chuckle while once again taking his sword out of the cane.

"You are a strange boy," she answered with a chuckle as she prepared her own sword.

 **The next day – BBQ Restaurant -**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in an isolated table by themselves, randomly checking if spied before talking.

"Other than the surprising variation of having a more ' _focused'_ Kakashi, what have we learned up until now of this world?" Naruto asked while distractingly filling his plate.

"This version of our world has few differences, varying from huge to barely infinitesimal," Sasuke answered.

"Konoha in itself seems fairly like our version, but here there is apparently a Civilian Council...no matter how _useless_ it may sound in a Shinobi Village, and our old friends have part of their quirks strengthenedto a worrying level," the blond said.

"You mean like Kiba's hot-headiness, Shino's calm demeanor, Hinata's stalker tendencies and Sakura's over-all uselessness?" Sasuke asked back.

"Hinata is not a stalker,"

"This one is," the Uchiha boy said while distractingly pointing at the young girl hiding on a table at the opposite side of the restaurant, he just ignored her narrowed eyes at his pointing.

"And Sakura is not useless," the blond continued as if not interrupted.

"Our version barely wasn't before Tsunade-sama got her hands on her to straight her up, but this one wouldn't do a thing if not asked by me; the few still good are Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru to a small degree, the Third Hokage and some other Jonin, excluding Anko that seems a little more crazy than our version," Sasuke answered.

"We still don't know what is of the other Villages, but I say we wait until Wave and our meeting with Zabuza to decide if we will go around exploring or just wait until the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said.

"I am sure the other shinobi too will be different than the ones we knew, the problem is understanding how much this will influence how things will evolve when it comes to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki as a whole, not only Obito, Madara and Zetsu," Sasuke said while emptying his sake dish.

"I guess we will have to stay on guard and keep both Shinobi and Shinigami training on maximum so to not fall for some lucky shot," The blond said with a sigh.

"Indeed,"

"So here is where you two were hiding!" Kakashi said while sitting near Naruto, Sakura sitting near the Uchiha boy with wide smile.

"We were hungry and you gave us a free pause after the last mission," Sasuke answered.

"Yes, I did. But then I thought about a little Team Bonding session," Kakashi answered.

"You mean Sarutobi-jiji talked you into it," Naruto corrected.

"Those are details that you two shouldn't know about...but yes," the masked man answered.

"How many more D-Rank Missions before going out of Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"We barely started taking missions..." Kakashi muttered in dismay.

"Well, it feels like we had been a Team for years already," Naruto answered with a shrug.

 **Some time later -**

 _Satoshi was an ANBU with a strong sense of duty, following his own ideal of justice while uncaring of the so called "Rules" the Corp loved to impose him, he got the job done and he knew that, what was a palace destroyed or two in front of Justice?_

" _DAMN IT, SATOSHI! You destroyed an entire market district, injured a Daimyo, wounded twenty shinobi and turned a missing-nin into a vegetable in an hospital bed only to save a girl whose ransom was barely one hundred ryou! What's wrong with you?!" the Captain yelled, spitting everywhere in his mad yelling._

" _I got the job done, those criminals would have killed her otherwise," the momentarily unmasked ANBU said with a serious tone._

" _OUT! OUT! AND BE THANKFUL THAT I DO NOT KICK YOU OUT OF ANBU! ANOTHER JOKE LIKE THIS AND I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS ON A PIKE!" the Captain screamed in absolute rage, face completely purple and eyes opened wide..._

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with an hint of curiosity marring his voice.

"Writing a book, I want to see if I can rival Icha-Icha without adding soft-core pornography to it," Naruto answered.

"A cowboy-cop in a Shinobisetting? Are you sure?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Huhuhuhu! If I don't try I will never know if it can work, besides, at the moment the "Cop that doesn't follow rules" is still not a cliché from what I remember of this Time period, it's worth a try," the blond answered.

"Is your sensei always so late?" an old drunkard asked.

"Sometimes, he knows how to train future shinobi, but unless he is in a life-or-death situation he tends to oversleep and be late," Naruto answered.

"Just be patient, Tazuna-san, he will be here soon," Sasuke added.

"Why you insisted in taking this mission? We could have tried something different," the boy then asked with a whisper.

"I wanted to meet Zabuza and Haku again, possibly saving their life as well," the other answered.

"You hope to change the future?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have been going by another name until we came here, but I never stopped doing the impossible, turning it into the possible," Naruto answered with a chuckle.

"You are right, foolish from me to believe the opposite," Sasuke answered with a nod and a TINY smile himself.

"HOY! You there already?" Kakashi asked in surprise, Sakura right behind him.

"You gave us a wrong time purposely, Hatake Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ops?" the masked shinobi said with an eye-smile.

"I guess it was his pay-back for our going late to Team Training, he wanted us to wait at least once," Naruto said sighing.

"Ne-ne, now you are making me seem childish," Kakashi answered.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't worry, Gato won't go anywhere, Huhuhu!" Naruto answered with a laugh and his fan already covering his smirk.

"But for future references, a proper shinobi Village usually offers to break-down payment in smaller parts paid monthly in case the client has not enough money to pay an High-Rank Mission in one go," Sasuke added as the two walked forward towards Wave.

"What do you...how do you..." a wide-eyed Tazuna asked, gulping when Kakashi's hand crushed the old man's shoulder in a strong grip.

"Explain." the masked Jounin hissed, making the bridge builder whimper.

While Kakashi was chewing Tazuna alive, the two former Shinigami were slowly walking towards a pair of puddles in a solitary corner of the road.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked without looking directly at the two small spots of water.

"Bare-handed would be better, we can collect their bounty for a little extra in our paycheck like that," Sasuke answered.

"Your Clan's account is still frozen?"

"They think that I may be not mature enough to handle all that money," the Uchiha answered with narrowed eyes.

"But you are instead mature just enough to swear vengeance against your brother," the blond said.

"I never said that the people in charge of Konoha were the smartest of the crop,"

"Bounty it is, then...I'll take the one on the right if you don't mind," Naruto said with a lazy smile.

"As you wish," Sasuke answered with a nod.

Before the two at the moment bewildered from the strange exchange Demon Brothers could react, the hands of both boys moved through their Genjutsu to grab their masked-covered faces, hauling the two adults out of the puddles in an impressive show of strength.

"WHOA!" one of the two yelled.

"YOU BRATS! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" the other said with narrowed eyes.

"Our prey," Sasuke answered with a calm expression.

"As if we will get beaten by two little kids!"

" _Sigh!_ Suit yourself," Naruto muttered with a sigh while hitting one of the Demon Brothers on the side of his head with the walking cane, tearing the man's mask to pieces and launching him against a near tree, and through said plant and the three others behind it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the remaining Demon Brother yelled with bulged-out eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret, he is a former member of the Onmitsukidō, there he received considerable physical conditioning that has left him with a lot of physical power among other things...and while not exactly as strong as him physically, I too am not a push-over," Sasuke said while moving his sheathed sword at an impossible speed and shoving the tip of the sheathe deep in the man's chest making him fall face-down unconscious.

"I guess I'll need to train a little to better control my muscles," Naruto said with a sheepish expression while dragging the other unconscious man near his brother.

"As if I believe that, Namikaze Naruto...I know you did that on purpose so to show-off," the Uchiha boy said.

"I hate when you use people's full name to reprimand them, and yes I did that for the scare they gave me the first time," the blond answered.

"It's an old habit I can't shake off, please have patience, I am working on it," Sasuke said with a groan.

"And who the Hell are those two?" Kakashi asked as he, Tazuna and Sakura joined the scene.

"Two missing-nins that have been probably paid to attack Tazuna-san, sensei; me and Naruto took care of them," Sasuke answered.

"Oh...okay, I guess you did well; we will strip them and leave them all tied-up for some ANBU to pick back to Konoha, congratulations! You may have just gained some money, but do not expect too much, you still are Genin and to beat those two means that they are not a big enough threat to warrant a big bounty, but good job nonetheless," Kakashi said with an eye-smile, trying to not remember how those two in front of him had him paralyzed and unable to fight back.

"Can we wait here for them to arrive? In the meantime we can decide if we will continue this mission or not," Naruto asked.

"Are you having doubts?" the masked Jounin asked curious.

"I would have no problem continuing, but I want to hear what the others says," the blond answered with a shrug.

"I am okay about continuing, abandoning a mission would be a negative mark for our Team," Sasuke said.

"T-Then I too say we continue," Sakura said with a nervous nod.

"Are you three sure? Well then, but if some major danger appears and I tell you to run back to the Village, I want you three to obey and run back without looking behind nor slowing down until you reach Konoha," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Being able to move without a civilian slowing them down the two ANBU shinobi, that had been dispatched from Konoha once Kakashi's message via dog summons reached the Hokage's desk along an update about the Mission's change in Rank, took surprisingly less time than the group thought possible to reach Team 7's position.

"Impressive job, Kakashi! Sure they are small fries compared to your standards, but at least you did not slack-off after leaving ANBU like we all thought you did, the kids must have seen Hell while training with you to take care of those two," the man with the boar mask said with a chuckle.

"Uh? Were they good? I was not present when Sasuke and Naruto confronted them as I was talking with the client, but since they took very little time to defeat both I thought that it was not a big deal," Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not an huge threat, but it's still a nice result to take-out two B-Rank Missing-nin on their first mission out of Konoha," the woman with the hawk mask answered.

"B-Rank? Really?"

"Yup! You must be really proud of those two," Boar said while hosting both tied-up men on his shoulders.

"Yes, proud." Kakashi said while glaring at the two ' _Genin'._

"Good job you two, but now stay close to your sensei and do not let your first victory cloud your judgment, okay?" the woman said before both she and her companion disappeared with the two prisoners.

"Details. now!" the Team's sensei asked with a growl.

"They attacked us, we defended ourselves and won, nothing more and nothing less. We decided to end the fight as soon as possible so we used their underestimating us to strike and knock them unconscious," Sasuke answered.

"We are Genin, no-one takes us seriously so they had left their guard down, we exploited that," Naruto added.

"I will let the matter drop for now just because it's getting late, but once reached Tazuna's home I WILL have answers from you two, one way or another," Kakashi said.

"As you wish," both answered.

 **Later that day -**

The Team plus client were calmly waiting for the small ship they were in to reach the small dock of Wave Country, all the while listening to Tazuna's pride-filled words about his bridge and the changes it will bring to the country once completed.

"This mist is strange," Kakashi muttered.

"Yes, the air is not humid enough to cause it and there is even too much wind for it to properly amass, meaning that it's not natural, what do you think, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a jutsu, a **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu** most certainly, Dobe...I would keep my guard up," Sasuke answered with a nod ( **Water Element: Hidden in Mist Technique)**.

"If you say so," the blond said with a similar nod.

"I am sure it will be nothing you would not be able to face, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a wide smile, making Naruto snort in amusement.

"Laughing at other people's disgraces is not nice, you know? I am the victim here, you should stay on my side instead of laughing," Sasuke said with an offended tone.

"Sorry, it's just nice to see this happen again, I missed this so much!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Again?" Kakashi muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Keep your voice down, we can't risk getting discovered," Tazuna hissed with a low voice.

"As my students said, this is probably a Jutsu, meaning that we have been already discovered so there is no need for us to hide since it would be useless," Kakashi answered.

Just as the small boat reached the shore and the group jumped down, a subtle whistling sound reached the masked Jounin's ears from behind.

"STAND DOWN!" Kakashi yelled while pulling Tazuna with him to lie down soon followed by Sakura.

His only uncovered eye bulged-out when Naruto calmly turned around to grab the huge sword at the handle before looking at it closer with an appreciative smile.

"Nice sharpness, even if resembling an over-sized butcher knife it still has its own beauty don't you think?" the blond asked to Sasuke while passing the blade to the boy.

"I prefer using **Senbonzakura** , but yes, it clearly shows all the work that was put behind its creation," the Uchiha boy answered with a nod while both swinging the blade around a little and ignoring its being almost bigger than their whole body.

"Do you mind? I kind of need that sword to kill the old man," a new voice said with a grunt.

"Oh, my! Sorry if we took that, we were just admiring the quality of one of the Seven Swords of the Mist," Naruto answered, shocking Kakashi and Sakura by throwing the sword back at Zabuza.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan...those two kids are different from the other Gennin that I am used to see, sustaining my Killing Intent and throwing my sword around like that, I see that at least Konoha still has proper standards when it comes to shinobi," Zabuza said while looking at the sensei of the Team with narrowed eyes.

"Eeeh...about that," Kakashi said with a sheepish smile.

"KYYYYA! Sasuke-kun you are sooooo cooool!" Sakura squealed in awe.

"...Ah! The only two of the class that are good then?" the Missing-nin said with an understanding expression on his face.

"More than good I dare say, those two are the Dead-Last and the Top student of the year and yet, in a day they turned around and became like this, they had literally ' _sucked out'_ any talent one would expect from a WHOLE class...and that is not normal," Kakashi answered.

"I smell something fishy here," Zabuza said.

"Me too, Zabuza...me too,"

"If you two gentlemen have stopped complaining, I will go chat with Haku, do you mind taking care of him, Teme?" Naruto said.

"Want to see if he is different?" Sasuke whispered without moving his eyes away from Zabuza.

"Yes," the other whispered back.

"Then go, I'll entertain Zabuza for a little," the raven-haired boy said with a nod while unsheathing **senbonzakura**.

"How do you know about Haku?"

"That...is a secret!" Naruto said with a laugh before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"Damn fast the gak- _ **CLANG!**_ " the former Swordsman of Mist was saying before Sasuke's blade came slashing down on him, only out of instinct could Zabuza deflect the attack that would have sliced him in half otherwise.

"A word of advice, getting distracted in a fight might be lethal," the Uchiha boy said with a plain face while pushing down a little more and causing the terrain around Zabuza to give-in in a small crater around the missing-nin.

"What...the fuck...did you people...feed those kids with?!" Zabuza asked panting before finally pushing the ' _Genin'_ back with a desperate yell of exertion.

"As if I know, I would have eat it myself otherwise," Kakashi said while joining the fight with his implanted **Sharingan** already uncovered.

"Both of you? Well, at least I will have a nice work-ou..." Zabuza started saying before a shock-wave of unseen energy shocked the whole area like a whirlwind, making the near water momentarily explode upward before returning to normality.

"H-H-Hoy! What is that?" the now sweating Missing-nin asked.

"Something managed to anger him, I am impressed...I have never seen that happen ever since I know him," Sasuke said with the smallest frown, emanating a shock of energy of his own to counter the one coming from the woods.

As on cue the blond former Shinigami Captain and now back into being a Genin Shinobi slowly walked out of the woods with a crying Haku clinging to his arm like with a life-line while sobbing in despair and shaking from her hiccups.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, being the only one unaffected by the ' _pressure_ ' coming from his friend and so able to talk freely.

"...Apparently our friend here did something to _her_ , I didn't like what I saw and once removed the memory-suppressing technique he had used on her she just broke-down and told me everything...I was not amused," Naruto answered, his scarily calm expression only slightly shadowed by his hat.

"I see, I take you will kill him then?" Sasuke asked.

"No matter how much I would love to, I prefer to capture him alive, I still have my moral code from my time in the Detention Unit," the blond answered.

"An admirable self-control," the Uchiha boy said with a tone of admiration.

"I said that I will capture him alive...not that I would have left even the smallest bone in his body intact," Naruto said while unsheathing **Benihime.**

"And that is the Naruto I know and respect. I will join you, if you don't mind," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Gladly...Sakura, take care of Haku, she is a victim and I want you to protect her," Naruto asked.

"Why are you..." Sakura tried saying in anger.

"Protect. Her." the blond said again while fixating his eyes on her, making the girl go pasty-white at the intensity of his stare.

"O-Okay..." she muttered while disentangling, with some difficulties, the sobbing Haku from her Teammate.

"You are going to face a trial for your crimes, should you survive, the Laws of the Shinobi World will then decide what to do with you, we will be your judges...your jury...and your executioners," Sasuke said as an aura of energy covered his sword.

"I had always been calm and collected during my fights; I hope you will understand then why for me to be angry it means that you are in for a lot of troubles," the blond boy said as his sword too lighted-up in energy.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Cover your **Sharingan** , this is no longer your fight," The Uchiha boy said.

"But I am..." Kakashi tried saying before words failed him.

" **Okiro, Benihime. (** _ **Awake, Crimson Princess)**_ " Naruto said, making the sword in his hand morph into a sleek, medium-sized sword colored black with a silver edge, somewhat thicker than the former cane-shaped state and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

The hilt's grip had gained a gentle black-decorative wrapping while bending forward at the end with a crimson tassel dangling from its base.

An U-shaped guard covered now three inches of blade and was decorated with a flower petal design, at the base of the guard there was a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three-loop bow on the back side and a 'folded paper' decoration on the front side.

"What the..." Zabuza muttered with wide eyes as Sasuke's sword simply ' _Broke'_ into thousands of pieces.

" **Chire, Senbonzakura. (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms).** " Sasuke said, making the blade in his hand separate into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments which flew away from the hilt and around him leaving only the sword's handle in his hand.

The curious, and somehow gorgeous, detail about the whole thing was that the fragments while microscopic were reflecting light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals.

"This is not simple overkill, Zabuza...this is punishment," Naruto commented as he and Sasuke charged the Missing-Nin.

 **Chapter 2 is done, yes, there will be over-kill here in this story. Lots and lots of it.**

 **Because I say so ^ ^.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Tr230**


	3. Chapter 3

**New story, I get bored when I have to create a "struggle" for the main protagonists so for once I want an Old School Over-Powered set of heroes so to make my life easier, if you want to see the Heroes have more difficult times my other stories might be more appropriate, but if you want both Naruto and Sasuke as friends and able to clean the floor with practically everyone, then this should be good enough ^ ^, please enjoy. sorry if I am late at updating, but I still have not a lot of time to write.**

 **I know some of you won't like to see Yoruichi join, but _I_ _DO_ like her, so I think I will add her ( _AND ONLY HER_ ) to the group of Dimensional Travelers...sorry.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Haku (fem) and...Tenten or Yoruichi?**

 **Sasu/Ino/Kin Tsuchi**

 **Naruto will be a mixture of "Naruto" and "Urahara Kisuke" (of Bleach). Hopefully.**

 **Sasuke will be a mixture of "Sasuke" and "Byakuya Kuchiki" (of Bleach). Hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or whatever idea I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 3: Disclosure.**

 **Wave – near the unfinished bridge -**

Kakashi had seen war, had seen carnages and been the perpetrator of few himself, he had been a Gennin during times of hardship while under Minato Namikaze (the man that everyone knew would have one day become Hokage) and had took part to missions young boys that young should NEVER take part to.

His own generation was regarded as the source of "The youngest veterans of Konoha" as he, Gai and several others had been forced to _jump over_ D-Rank missions so to be shoved knee-deep in battles, blood and violence; VERY FEW of his own age group had come out of it alive, and of the ones that managed, even less kept being shinobi aftermath, the others had been instead broken to a level only sadistic torture could hope to match, he himself had seen Hell when he was a kid and had kept visiting the place ever since his friends had died.

And yet, he was on the same level as Sakura at the moment, having not even the slightest idea what was happening between two of his students and Zabuza Momochi, a man Kakashi himself saw as a foe to not underestimate.

" **Nake, Benihime!** ( _ **Sing, Crimson Princess**_ )" He heard Naruto say, firing a particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts out of his blade in the arc of the sword's swing.

The attack destroyed everything on its path, forcing Zabuza in a clearly desperate evasive maneuver that brought him walking above the water, the Missing-nin panting heavily and drenched in blood from the innumerable cuts Sasuke's own attacks had left him.

The _dissonance_ between the power of the attacks and the calm and collected expression (Bordering on cold, detached boredom) the two were displaying was actually creeping out the Jounin of Team 7 down to his bones more than the attacks themselves.

"...Toying with him, whatever he did to the girl, they are paying him back tenfold; how's her, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I-I don't know, sensei!" the girl answered as Haku kept watching the fight with scared eyes.

"You okay instead, Tazuna-san?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, a little surprised at seeing two brats doing that, but I am okay, thank you!" the old man answered with a nervous chuckle.

"I am surprised as well," Kakashi muttered with narrowed eyes, adding more tassels to a puzzle without a clear image he could discern as even his implanted eye seemed unable to comprehend what the two were doing.

 **With Zabuza -**

"DAMN IT!" the man screamed as he was forced to jump back after his **Water Dragon** technique impacted against a shield summoned by the young Uchiha.

"Do you feel better now?" Sasuke asked stealing a glance to his blond friend.

"Yes... _sigh!_ Shouldn't have got angry like that," Naruto answered with a sigh, adjusting his hat to show a sad smile.

"You saw two people you had always cherished act differently from what you remembered, it got you by surprise," Sasuke said with a small nod.

"Pretty much, they had been two very important factors in discovering my _Nindo_ , seeing one of them act like that... _sigh!_ It's been a while since I lost control like that," the blond admitted.

"It happens to everyone, I actually fear meeting this world's version of Itachi, you know?" Sasuke answered, both boys missing Kakashi's eyes narrowing further.

"I will be right there with you," the other said.

"Thank you,"

"Eh! So that was you when angry?...well, congratulations, never saw someone more tranquil during a moment of rage, especially a brat," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Your skills are top-notch for a man of your caliber, Zabuza Momochi, but your various crimes, added to the ones perpetrated against Haku-san, forces us to capture you by any means necessary; breaking your arms and legs to drag you comprised," Sasuke said while the thousands of _petals_ moved to hover near him.

"A lot of shinobi, hunter-nin and bounty-hunters told me that before...guess who is still breathing?" the Missing-nin answered smirking.

"We dragged this out even too much, mostly so to help me regain control as I was about to use my _**Bankai (Final Release**_ ) on you...and that would not have been nice," Naruto said while pointing at the man with his sword before plunging it into the earth to open his arms wide.

"Oh, Really? Do tell," Zabuza said as he summoned five water-made clones of himself.

"We were playing with you, do not put yourself at our level, it would be a tragic mistake," Sasuke answered while giving a wide horizontal swipe with the handle of his sword, sending the multiple petals in a wide arc that obliterated the clones before moving towards the real masked man.

"Gotta Dodge-WHAT?!" Zabuza said before growing wide eyed as when the blond ' _Gennin'_ clasped his hands together, with the fingers intertwined intricately, the missing-nin's arms ended-up bounded to his back thanks to fabric and iron shafts simply appeared out of nowhere.

" **Bakudō #99, Part 1.** ** **Kin**** ( _Prohibition_ )" Naruto said, taking back _**Benihime**_ to re-sheath it in his walking cane once transformed back.

"I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT'S THIS SHIT? SOME KIND OF JOKE? FREE ME THIS INSTANT!" Zabuza yelled, trying and failing to break free.

"Silence," Sasuke said as the petals encircled the Missing-nin's head close enough to draw blood.

"Should I?" the Uchiha asked.

"Let Kakashi-sensei decide, he still has an higher rank since we are on a mission," Naruto answered.

"Glad to see that anger had not clouded your judgment," Sasuke said with a nod while returning his sword to a more normalappearance.

"Well, I think his bounty will be higher if we give him to Mist alive. What has he done to Haku though?" Kakashi asked as he, Sakura with Haku and Tazuna neared the group.

"It's not my right to talk about it, sensei, it was in pure confidence that she told me," Naruto answered.

"No...it's...it's f-fine," Haku answered while returning to hold onto the blond's arm with a strong grip.

"As you wish. Please tell us, Naruto." Sasuke said, all of them noticing the flinch passing on Zabuza's face.

"Apparently Haku's mother had been...'seduced' by a young man few months after her marriage, they seemed happy together until her husband discovered that the daughter they had was not his daughter, but the result of the two lovers meeting in secret," Naruto answered.

"Who was the man?" Sasuke asked, having already a suspect about the answer.

"He is here, dear Zabuza upon discovering that he was a father abandoned the woman telling her that he was not interested. Years passed with almost peace until, when Haku was only ten, her mother's husband discovered the truth and in a blind rage killed her and tried to do the same to Haku..." the blond said, making Haku sob a little and cling to his arm even harder.

"Then? What happened?" Sakura asked, already in tears at the sad story.

"I can't talk about the full-details as I promised to keep the secret, but once she escaped death Zabuza found her still hugging the dying mother that pointed him as the real father...and while not wanting a daughter was a thing, having a _Tool_ was another; a short visit to a Seal Master and every memory, Zabuza's paternity comprised, went forcefully suppressed." the blond answered.

"Until you removed it," Sasuke said with a nod.

"I found her actions strange, too ' _Stiff_ ' to be normal, so once paralyzed her I checked, once found the seal at the base of her neck I removed it, unfortunately flooding her mind with all the memories it was holding back, from her point of view all of those are as new as if all happened just yesterday. I am sorry for that, Haku," he answered.

"No, no is fine. I-I don't hate you...I am actually grateful that you freed me, at least I now know what really happened to my mother." the girl said with a low voice.

"I never wanted a daughter, but I couldn't let someone like Haku with her _Talent_ go to waste," Zabuza admitted, only Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi understanding what he meant with "Talent".

"Still, doing that is as low as you can go, especially to your own flesh and blood, what do you say we should do, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's knock him down, I'll ask for ANBU support once again, Hokage-sama will then contact someone in Mist or in the Capital to deal with him."

"The sword goes to Haku, it's her right," Naruto said.

"We technically should also deliver that back, but I am inclined to let the girl have some form of payment for all the pain he caused, taking that should be a good start," the masked Jonin answered.

"C-Can I?" Haku asked while pointing at the bound man.

"Go, tell him what you are holding inside," Naruto said with a nod.

Taking a calming breath the girl walked towards Zabuza until they were face to face, her eyes still red from the tears.

"You were my father...and yet you abandoned me," she said.

"I was too young, I never had any intention to be held down like that," he answered with a sigh.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, punching the man's face with all her strength before walking away.

"Surprisingly enough, the words had hurt more than the punch," Zabuza muttered.

"It just means that deep inside you knew you had been wrong, unfortunately now is too late," Sasuke answered while moving a light-covered hand in front of the Missing-nin's face.

" **Tanma Otos** **hi** ( _Time-Out Drop_ )" the Uchiha boy said, making Zabuza go limp against his bindings.

"He should remain unconscious until ANBU arrives," he then said.

"How far is your place, Tazuna? Haku needs to rest a little, we all need that" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Huh? T-that way!" the bridge builder said while pointing towards the woods.

"Then guide us, I'll take care of our guest here," Kakashi said, lifting the unconscious Zabuza once the binding technique ended and actually tying him up with some ninja-wire.

 **Some time later – Clearing far from Tazuna's house -**

It had been a short, silent trip towards the bridge builder house with Sakura gushing about "How cool" Sasuke had been, Tazuna having a celebratory shot of sake at escaping death and Naruto talking with Haku about small things, managing to have the girl crack a small smile at the end.

All that happened under the piercing stare Kakashi was giving to the whole group, once reached the place where the old man lived, made sure Zabuza could not escape no matter what, and after distracting Sakura with the task about guarding the prisoner and doing the same with Tazuna's daughter, named Tsunami, by kicking her motherly instincts high-wire with a short rendition of Haku's life, Kakashi had took both boys' shoulders in an iron-bending grip and told in clear terms that they would have had a talk whatever they liked or not.

Now there he was, glaring at the two supposedly ' _Gennin'_ in front of him that were showing no response to the force he was putting behind his stare.

"Now explain...what in the nine circles of Hell was that thing you two did with your swords, from where all your competence come from and what are those techniques you two keep using, and don't you dare call those _Jutsus_ , because I tried to copy a few with my **Sharingan** during your fight and I failed. Miserably." Kakashi asked.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked to Sasuke.

"Full disclosure would be better, although I don't think he will believe us, and even if he does, a great deal of our answers will be impossible for him to understand at all," the other answered.

"Please humor me all the same, I am far from stupid," Kakashi said with a new glare.

"As you wish," the blond said while unsealing a small, black, three-legged device with long, slender, black arms on both sides of it.

"About that, I didn't know you were good with seals, since you were the Dead Last I imagined your preparation to be more...poor," the masked Jounin said.

"I am smarter than what people gives me credit for," the blond answered as the device started projecting a keyboard in front of it and a display above its arms.

"You talked about ' _This world version of Itachi_ ' , low enough to not being heard, but I could still read lips with my **Sharingan,** I guess you are referring to the one responsible of the Massacre of the whole Clan?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"What does that mean then?" Kakashi asked.

"Believe it or not, we are not from this world, nor from this time either, we were about to escape when the ritual I used to open a portal went disturbed, resulting in both me and Sasuke moving through Space and Time and land here...it's the easier I can make the explanation of our story," Naruto answered, moving the screen so to show to Kakashi the details of the portal he tried to open.

"So you are what? An alternative version of Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with crossed eyes while trying to decipher the apparent _scientific_ _mumbo-jumbo_ on the screen.

"Exactly; since we were dead at the moment of the incident we needed a body to inhabit so to escape the eyes of this world's version of our old friends and colleagues, so we used your students' ones as a 'dress' to blend in," Sasuke answered.

"You couldn't have made the answer more cold..." Naruto muttered while shaking his head.

"And...and the Original Naruto and Sasuke? What happened to them?" Kakashi asked.

"We had to absorb their soul in order to gain the right set of memories and know how different this world was," the blond said while walking to stand near the Uchiha.

"You-you killed them?" the masked Jounin asked with a faint voice.

"Not exactly, we ' _added'_ their spirit to ours, we are pretty much fused into a single being, the same and yet different," Sasuke answered.

"Try to imagine our soul as an apartment, both the _Native Naruto_ and me share it as roommates just like Sasuke does with the version of this world's spirit; both boys are still alive but not in control, and both he and _Native Sasuke_ are not suffering from this," Naruto added.

Neither were surprised at seeing Kakashi dash towards them and plunge a kunai in their stomach with a furious expression on his face.

"Those two were young kids, with their dreams, hopes! You had no right to do that and kill them!" Kakashi growled while twisting the blade, horrified to see the two Gennin's body inflate before popping like balloons.

"I admit that your **Portable Gigai** ( _Faux body_ ) does make a good distraction," Sasuke said from a tree branch.

"Eh! Thank you! If it could fool Aizen then it can fool our dear Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto answered with a wide smile.

"We did not kill them, but at the same time we had no other choice than to take over their bodies in order to have them survive, Hatake Kakashi! Those two had not the attitude of warriors: my version here was too much full of himself, blinded by a superiority only he himself could see; he would have died in this very mission had I not taken his place," the Uchiha boy said.

"Same goes for me, my version wasn't actually dumb, but even in my youth I was not that naïve, even while holding the same amount of faith in people and justice, the Kyuubi in the seal would have had an easy time manipulating him, with the obvious dire consequences; I instead, I have enough ' _experience'_ in dealing with Kurama to reach a good compromise to let me be without his interferences or even borrow his assistance should an emergency arise." the blond added.

"And it's not like we forced them to accept, the Sasuke I took the place of was glad to see a version of himself able to avenge the Clan while the _Native_ _Naruto_ of this world did it so to finally have the chance to prove himself worthy of resepct through my friend here, they will learn through us what true strength is...and I am not talking about our techniques."

"I see, so the Kyuubi does have a name?" Kakashi asked incredulous.

"He is fairly smart when not clouded by anger, we are explaining to him what happened in our future and he seems to be more cooperative than the version we used to know, even with me that have Uchiha blood in my veins and share a link with the man that dared to use him the night the Fourth died to protect Konoha," Sasuke answered.

"I knew it was strange to have that beast attack us without a clear reason...so an Uchiha used it?" the masked man asked.

"Yes, but do not ask us his identity, we both can see that you are already having problems believing our story as it is," Naruto answered.

"So my students are dead in a sense or not? I still don't understand," the man said sadly.

"They live within us, they are not dead but part of us, and we will make sure to save this world as we did with our own, should we find a way back to our world, we will even give them back their bodies...we are just _borrowing_ them with the original owners' permission." Sasuke answered.

"When did you two die originally?"

"Several years in the future, there was... _something_ we wish to stop from returning since we are stuck here at the moment, so we are actually taking this incident that took us here as a blessing," Naruto answered.

" _Sigh!_ Come down and give me more details, I am trying to believe you two, but at every answer you give I gain ten new questions," Kakashi said with a defeated sigh.

"Sit comfortably then, it will be a long talk," Sasuke said.

 **A week later – Tazuna's home – bathroom -**

Sakura was a very troubled girl, ever since she and her teammates came to become Team 7 things had derailed from what she thought was how Reality itself worked.

After all, Sasuke had always been silent and broody, while Naruto was cheerful, loud and usually doing everything in his power to date her, so why now everything was so much different?

Now both were sometimes sprouting calm, silent moments of contemplation, even if Naruto still had an happy attitude most of the times while Sasuke remained the silent one; they had also started showing abilities she could not understand nor explain, and while she expected Sasuke to be that good as a ninja, watching both her teammates be THAT good and friendly with each-other was seriously butchering her self-esteem, especially since the three male members of Team 7 had apparently decided that _SHE_ was the one in more need of training.

That was on such a new level of _depressing_ that she could barely believe how bad she felt.

The worst part was that she was slowly starting to discover her own hormones, as surprising as it may or may not sound hearing it from a sixteen-years-old girl, but shinobi DID lose their innocence pretty soon once entered the Academy and faced with a life of life-or-death situations.

Returning on track, ever since for some reason Kakashi-sensei wanted to "Test" both Sasuke and Naruto and their abilities she had been having problems sleeping.

It was not the result of watching the short show of power the source of her problems, but the actual aftermath of that, something that had left her completely awed and hormonally in hyper-drive: she had " _Casually_ " walked on them while the two were changing after that spar had damaged their clothes...

Oh for the love of God if those two were GOOD under those clothes! Sasuke was lean, almost _feminine_ in his body while the blond was more defined, wonderful muscles that were starting to show-up and getting developed, both had awaken her interest, and both were the main protagonists of the various dreams she was having ever since that day.

Long time ago, when she was way younger, she had walked in her parents' room because of a nightmare only to find her mother getting " _double-teamed"_ by her father and his brother, at the time she was too young to understand, but now she was dreaming herself and the two boys doing those same things.

"What should I do? I love Sasuke-kun only! Now and forever!" she muttered in despair.

" _ **CHA**_ _!_ _ **Then take**_ _ **Sasuke-kun**_ _ **! I'll have the sexy blond instead!**_ _ **Like that there will be o**_ _ **ne for each**_ _ **of us**_ _ **and everyone**_ _ **will be**_ _ **happy!**_ " another voice said in the girl's mind, the image in the mirror shifting to a sneering version of the girl with " _Inner"_ written on her forehead.

"No! I must ignore you! You do not exist!" Sakura said while grabbing the sides of her head.

" _ **You can't ignore me,**_ _ **you fool**_ _ **! You know you want both to u**_ _ **nleash**_ _ **their power**_ _ **ful**_ **swords** _ **on you! I am just offering you a way to obtain them**_ _ **by joining forces**_ _ **!**_ " Sakura's Inner-self answered.

" _ **Imagine...after a long mission hav**_ _ **ing**_ _ **Sasuke-kun give us a nice massage while Naruto-kun fills the bathtub, then, in a room filled with scented candles the two of them**_ _ **would**_ _ **slowly disrobe us..."**_ the image in the mirror whispered hotly.

"No...no...i-it's wrong...I don't like this..." Sakura muttered weakly.

" _ **You sure? Picture it in your mind t**_ _ **hen!**_ _ **O**_ _ **nce naked**_ _ **and**_ _ **admiring how they stare at us hungrily WE**_ _ **would**_ _ **start taking-off their clothes, starting from the pants...**_ "the second personality said, relentless.

"The-the pants?" Sakura said with far-away eyes and a trickle of blood coming down her nose.

" _ **Yes! We would be perfect together, and our first time w**_ _ **ou**_ _ **l**_ _ **d**_ _ **be at the same time romantic and savage!**_ _ **W**_ _ **e would have the two strongest, and prettiest, boys with us...**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd we will love them back, and do what Father and Uncle did to Mother that night, everyday and night**_ _ **over and over and over again**_ _ **...**_ " Inner-Sakura said with a feral smile.

"Every day? At the same time too?" Sakura muttered.

" _ **Why not? Maybe one morning during lunch both will be so overcome by Lust and Love to pounce on us, tear-off our pants and have their dirty, pervert way with us, sating their**_ **hunger** _ **with our body in the most animal way humanly possible,**_ " the voice answered.

"Animal way...I am in!" Sakura finally said, ignoring the droll flowing down her chin to nod furiously at her Inner-self words.

" _ **Then let's grab**_ _ **those boys**_ _ **, Girl!**_ _ **LET'S GET BOTH!**_ " Inner-Sakura said in triumph.

"BOTH! Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun will be both mine!" Sakura said with a wide smile while thrusting her fist up in the air.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke -**

"Can you feel it?" the blond asked shivering.

"Yes I do, something terrible just happened that shook the Universe's Status Quo, we will need to keep our eyes open," the Uchiha boy answered with a sharp nod.

"What are you talking about, you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing worth your worry. Listen, we are about to hunt-down and remove Gato from Wave...permanently, we may need your consent since you still are higher in rank than us," Sasuke answered.

"Is it really necessary to kill that man?"

"Pretty much yes, even if I hate to do this, but if left unchecked that man may become an issue in the future," Naruto said with a sigh.

"In any case pay attention, strong or not, if you let your guard down even a thug can become lethal," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"We'll be cautious, don't worry," Sasuke said nodding.

"Can I help you? I know the place really well!" Haku asked hopeful.

"It's okay, just tell us where to go and we will deal with this, you just focus on protecting the old man and his family, just in case," Naruto answered.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, joining the conversation with a curious expression.

"I gave to your Teammates a small job to do...it's...' _clean-up_ _duty_ _'_ if we want to give it a name," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Cleaning? What? And why only them?" Sakura asked back with narrowed eyes.

"We need someone to help Haku and Kakashi-sensei to guard this house," Sasuke answered.

"Oh... _her,_ " the pink-haired girl said with a snarl, making the other males present raise an eyebrow in surprise at her tone.

"Why you keep fighting? Gato will just kill you all and..." Tazuna's nephew started saying before Kakashi's laugh interrupted the angsty speech.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Those two? Dying? Oh, boy! If only you knew...just go, you two! I'll stop this young man from painting his nails black and sprout angst poetry before it's too late, you just go," Kakashi said while taking-away a tear of mirth from his free eye.

"See you later," Sasuke said with a bow, disappearing immediately later with a burst of **shunpo.**

"Both me and my friend are good Warriors, don't worry. Oh! And do not turn emo, that's completely out of style, now is all about bishounen looks, JA NE!" Naruto said with a chuckle and a playful wave before he too flash-stepped away.

"But...I am not Emo...I just know that life is only a continue stream of sorrow with brief intervals of anguish...no-one understand my pain...Darkness is my World nowadays," Inari muttered with a downcast expression.

"Give me that black nail-polish! Now we are going to talk while drawing an happy picture with a smiling sun and rainbows, and if I even just see you frown a little, I will slap that head of yours until it falls from your neck," Kakashi said with narrowed eyes while pocketing the small bottle the boy begrudgingly gave him.

"But...but...But I only know Despair and Grief!" Inari said whining.

"SILENCE! Now sit down, smile and talk about the reason why you decided to be a whining bitch of a nuisance constantly a step close at cutting his own wrists while listening depressive music!" Kakashi ordered.

"I DO NOT CUT MY WRISTS!" the boy yelled while stomping on the floor and making a thin blade fall from his pocket.

"And that thing?"

"It's not as it seems?" the young boy tried saying with a nervous smile.

"This will be a long therapy session, I just know it." Kakashi said with a groan.

 **Later that day – with Sakura -**

The girl was patrolling the area near the house with Haku, but at every step the pink-haired shinobi would try stealing glances to the other with a barely-hidden calculative look, the two just walked in silence until the former apprentice of Zabuza closed her eyes while letting-out a long, nervous breath.

"You...you are Naruto's teammate, right?" Haku asked.

"Uh-hu! Why you ask?" Sakura answered.

"You know him very well then, right?"

"Yes?" the girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is he...is he in a relationship already? W-with a girl I mean," the other asked back.

"W-WHAT?!"

"D-don't get angry! It's just...he helped me and never judged me, we talked and he just stood there listening with a comforting smile, h-he even hugged me when I started crying and just held me close...it felt nice," Haku answered with a tiny smile and a blush.

"Tch! He loves me! I am his " _Sakura-chan"_ , so he probably just sees you as a sister," Sakura answered with a frown.

As the two girls stopped abruptly to look at each other, Haku's smile turned into a sneer.

"Lies, we have been here for a week already and I even saw him relax as if on a simple trip and I can tell that he was not faking it, and never once I saw either of your teammates address you in any way even remotely romantic, so you are bluffing," She said.

"And then he should like you...why exactly? Because you cry a lot?" Sakura asked back.

"Other than the fact that we are evidently on good terms and actually share the same interests? I have more feminine manners than you, that and I am actually sweeter, calmer and more... _voluptuous_ as well," Haku answered, opening the front of her clothes enough to show her chest, making Sakura grimace a little.

While not huge per se, the breast she was watching were bigger than hers of few sizes, just enough to be an hand-full and attract boys' attention should Haku decide to show her curves a little.

"Listen well, crybaby! A little show of tits won't stop me from conquering both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, you won't win against me!" Sakura said, accompanying her words with a furious glare.

"Both? Kind the modest girl you are!" Haku said while returning the glare with interests.

"Just taking what is mine by right," she answered.

"We'll see..." Haku hissed.

"And by the way, my tits may be slightly smaller, but I have a better ass, one that just begs to be spanked when I do the bad girl," Sakura said with a grin, spanking herself a little to underline her point.

"Oh, yes! And pigs fly, you big-foreheaded bimbo!"

"At least I am not using his pity to have him to like me! Before we got into a Team he always asked me for dates, I guess I will let him cash-out one, who knows, maybe I will have another kind of " _dessert"_ after dinner," Sakura said smirking.

"Tch! I bet you would not even know where to put that _dessert_ , I am still a virgin, but I will surely make him feel better than what he would with you...but you can still have the other boy, I am only interested in my Naruto-sama!" Haku answered with crossed arms.

"Naruto...sama?" Sakura asked, taken aback in surprise.

"That's right! I bet he will just love the little choker I will wear for him when we will have some role-playing; he will pull on the leash while having his way with me!" the other answered.

"I can do that as well, so that my two husbands, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, will have an easier way to ' _pass me around'_ when we play " _War-prisoner and the depraved_ _jailers_ "...we will be happily ever-after and spend every night in hot threesomes!" Sakura replied, stomping down her feet in childish rage.

"As if! You will have to pass on my corpse! HE IS MINE!" Haku growled.

"THEY ARE BOTH MINE, YOU MISSING-BITCH!" Sakura growled in answer while pressing her forehead on Haku's.

"I AM NARUTO-SAMA'S WOMAN, FOREHEAD!" the other yelled.

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"CRY-BABY!"

"FLAT-CHESTED!"

Both girls kept glaring and growling at each other while exchanging insults with Sakura's hands closing around Haku's neck while the other took an handful of pink hair and pulled back.

 **Not far away -**

Naruto and Sasuke, both drenched in blood and with Naruto carrying Gato's head, were watching from a tree-branch as the scene kept moving through insults, menaces, challenges about who would do the ' _kinkiest'_ thing to their partner and other suggestions about how the other should just accept defeat, and preferably die as well.

"I say that if we act fast, we can kill both and hide the bodies, no-one would know and we can pass it as an incident," Sasuke proposed with a sigh.

"You are being kind of catastrophic," the blond commented.

"We now have Sakura on our trails, the two of us mind you, PLUS Ino and Haku targeting only one of us, making this a situation where we have a girl fighting for our attention with a bonus one going for both. I hope you can see how this is getting on my nerves kind of rapidly," the Uchiha boy answered.

"And Hinata," Naruto added.

"And Hinata, making you victim of TWO extra girls...things are spiraling out of control," Sasuke said with a nod.

"I say that we can deal with this, no need to...well, murdering everyone that annoy us, if you came to accept Ichigo I can't see why you can't accept Sakura," Naruto said.

"I didn't exactly accept Ichigo, I just decided to ' _withstand'_ his existence and closeness to Rukia," Sasuke answered.

"Still sore about the notion that Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime are in a three-way relationship? They are young, they will calm down once hormones have stopped influencing them, at least they do not have threesomes out in the open! you can console yourself with that," Naruto said, surprised to see Sasuke go wide-eyed and literally choke on his own spit.

"THEY DO WHAT!?" the Uchiha boy yelled, startling Sakura and Haku and interrupting their cat-fight.

"SHHHHH!" Naruto said while covering Sasuke's mouth with both his hands.

"They do what?!" Sasuke asked again with a whisper after shoving away the other's hands.

"I...I thought you knew...oh, dear!...I-I am sorry!" the blond said with a mortified expression.

"NO! I did not know! I wasn't told, otherwise Kurosaki would have become a smear on the floor the instant I discovered this travesty! Since when they are doing this? And WHY do you know about that!?" Sasuke demanded with furious eyes, **Sharingan** aflame and morphing in Level out of sheer anger.

"I...kind of walked on them last time I needed to ask for a favour..." the blond said, _eep_ -ing when Sasuke grabbed the front of his clothes to better glare at him.

"You saw Rukia naked?!" the other asked with a low hiss.

"She and Orihime-san were covered by the sheets and I had turned away as soon as I noticed their...state of undress, I told them that it was about time they told you about it, and they planned to do it," Naruto answered with a nervous smile.

"And when would have happened this " _great reveal",_ oh _dobest_ of the _dobes_?" Sasuke asked with bitter sarcasm.

"About when we had to run away, why do you think Orihime was with Ichigo when he came to look for us?" the blond answered.

"I bet they would have, since I would have gone into hiding and so far away from that bastard, it was fair game for me to be told such a thing!"

"Can you blame them? You are even now trying to kill him from here with your thoughts alone!" Naruto said.

"I would like to see you in my place! Let's go, I want every detail about this, so when the right time in the future will come I will be able to strangle this Universe version of Kurosaki before he can lay his dirty hands on Rukia, like that I will practice for the version in our world." Sasuke said, marching towards Tazuna's house.

"Sorry, Ichigo, but someone had to tell him sooner or later," Naruto muttered with a sigh while following his friend.

 **Meanwhile – Soul Society – Original Universe -**

"UGH!" Ichigo's back went straight as a table as an ominous feeling ran over his spine.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I am not certain, but wherever he is, your brother is very pissed and something tells me that I am the one he is angry about," the substitute shinigami answered with a new shiver.

"At least he won't be able to hurt you from there...right?" the girl answered before getting worried.

"I wouldn't put it past him to try, and I wouldn't be surprised should he manage," Ichigo answered, looking around in apprehension.

"Yeah, want to go somewhere more private?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, thank you...preferably somewhere with sturdy walls and doors, just to be safe." he answered.

 **Chapter 3 is done, yes, there will be over-kill here in this story. Lots and lots of it, yes Sakura will actively pursuit her dream about a three-way marriage, no matter what she has to try to get it.**

 _ **AND SHE WILL FAIL! THIS IS NOT A NARUSAKU STORY!**_

 **Because I say so ^ ^.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Tr230**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoruichi is finally here! The Goddess of Speed will join the two Shinigami Captains in Konoha, the Bad Guys of the Elemental Countries will be better start praying as the number of powerful Heroes has just grew in number.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Haku (fem) and Yoruichi**

 **Sasu/Ino/Tsuchi Kin**

 **Naruto will be a mixture of "Naruto" and "Urahara Kisuke" (of Bleach).**

 **Sasuke will be a mixture of "Sasuke" and "Byakuya Kuchiki" (of Bleach).**

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or whatever idea I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 4: Exam.**

 **Road towards Konoha -**

"I still think that we should tie her up, she may still be an enemy!" Sakura said with a tone bordering on the whine.

"If they ignored my suggestion about you getting gagged, then I think they can ignore yours. I think I showed already that I am not a bigger threat than _YOU_ may be!" Haku answered with narrowed eyes.

 _"Tch!"_

"Was Sakura like that with you too?" Kakashi whispered.

"More or less, in our world she hated me enough to clobber me on the head for any small offence, and kind of harassed Sasuke for a date," Naruto answered shrugging.

"It's a miracle that she didn't manage to damage your brain, and our version was somehow useful in battle; this one, I still doubt about being proper kunoichi material," Sasuke added.

"But there MUST be a version of her that is good since the beginning," Kakashi offered.

"If there is really an infinite number of versions of our Universe out there, then it stands to reason than that can also be possible," the blond answered.

"No matter how much unbelievable it may be, there is a slight possibility,"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said with a groan.

"Just telling things as they are, it's just my opinion," the Uchiha boy answered unconcerned.

"You can't hold a grudge about your version on Sakura and ' _transfer it'_ on this one, she hasn't done a single bad thing to you yet," Kakashi said.

"I tried to explain this to him ever since we arrived, and I am still failing," Naruto said sighing.

"I am not holding her responsible, I am just going to be more cautious around her so to stop everything from happening again," Sasuke answered.

"We'll need to work on that," Kakashi said.

"Definitely, maybe working together we will manage to drill this in his head,"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"NOTHING!" the three males answered at the same time.

Once the pink-haired girl returned to her arguing with Haku, Kakashi addressed the two former Shinigami once again.

"What about the Chuunin Exam? Maybe we should try and take part, with the help of you two she should manage to go pretty far while you two would be able to show enough abilities to raise in Rank," he suggested.

"You were having doubts about having us take part?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the surprise? My counterpart didn't?" the man asked back.

"No, he pretty much shoved us into it with the bare minimal preparation, Sasuke here had the Clan library to study on, me and Sakura were not so lucky," Naruto answered.

"Why I...no, why He did that?"

"Peer pressure, I presume; Gai suggested his Team, so I guess our Kakashi too felt the need to take part, it pretty much evolved into a ' _Contest'_ between the various senseis resulting in our class take part together, no matter how little time we had spent as a Team," Sasuke answered.

"I can't believe this, and how did things go?" Kakashi asked with a groan and a tensed expression.

"Not bad, all things considered, sure there was the Invasion, but..." Naruto said.

"Invasion? What Invasion?" the masked Jonin asked with wide eyes.

"Orochimaru created an Hidden Village called _Otogakure_ , before the start of the Chuunin Exams he got a temporary Alliance with Suna (at the time desperate because we were taking all their missions) and attacked during the Finals, the Third Hokage tried to sacrifice himself to kill him, but he managed only to incapacitate him; Konoha won in the end, but we got weakened a lot, it had been a miracle if any other Village had not used that as an opening to attack us," Sasuke explained.

"And...and it will happen here too?" Kakashi asked in apprehension.

"Probably, events up until now are following pretty much the same pattern, although with differences like Haku being a girl and Zabuza being her father, so we can guess that Oto may attack again, probably not with Suna's help...or probably with Suna AND another Village, of that we can't be sure," Naruto answered sighing.

"This is bad, we need to inform the Hokage," Kakashi said.

"And tell him what? The truth? Impossible, Hatake. You yourself are having difficulties believing us with all the proofs we showed you, the old man AND that Council won't accept our story no matter what we do," Sasuke said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"In our version of Konoha, there wasn't a single Civilian in the Council, thing in itself useless to the extreme, but the ones in here are also corrupted to the bone; Danzo especially here seems to be more ' _daring'_ than the one we used to know. Telling them what we are and know will mean the two of us getting captured, studied, and probably tortured." Naruto answered

"This not considering _This Version_ of Danzo that may capture us, brain-wash us and try to use us to conquer Konoha and then the other Villages...or at least trying that so to appease his twisted ideals," Sasuke added.

"That is also true," the blond shinigami said nodding.

"This is so messed-up. What should we do then? Let's hear." Kakashi asked with a frown.

"You act normally but train back into being the strong ANBU you used to be, we will train ourselves in both Shinigami and Shinobi arts, and IF the Invasion happens we two will personally deal with the bulk of the invading forces while you and the other Jonin help the Hokage, we will hide our identity while fighting so don't worry. You just focus on stopping Sarutobi-jiji from dying, it's all I ask." Naruto answered.

"I'll see what I can do. About my other version instead, how was he as a sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Not bad, he did wait until this mission in Wave to teach us the tree-walking exercise, but we weren't exactly the best Team at the time," Sasuke answered.

"Actually, we WERE the best one, I had the occasion to talk with some people before my banishment, all under the pretense of me being curious; Asuma, Kurenai and Gai all admitted that their Team too had been a nightmare at the beginning, it must be expected when teaming three kids together by rules about grades, most of the times it all gets reduced to three strangers forced to work together," Naruto answered.

"Oh!" the Uchiha boy muttered in surprise.

"And what else did your _Kakashi_ do?"

"Other than that...he pretty much abandoned me when I was chosen to fight Neji Hyuuga during the Finals, sure he planned to have Jiraiya train me, but he should have told me instead of making me believe Ebisu was the one that would have helped me," Naruto answered.

"Ebisu? the Third Hokage's personal ass-kisser? But he is an idiot!" Kakashi said in horror.

"In person, he taught me the water-walking exercise, a thing that in hindsight helped me A LOT in gaining a better control over my chakra, but the sneers and disapproving eyes were not helpful, especially with my own issues at the time," the blond replied.

"And Jiraiya helped instead?" the man asked in hope.

"He had him sign the Toad Summoning Contract and tried to talk him into using the Kyuubi Chakra a lot, that and then he decided to give him more Chakra Control Training..." Sasuke said.

"And?"

"No, that's it. It was something he certainly needed, but he could have also given some little more pointers in other things, even just to make the training more interesting," the Uchiha answered.

"You are kidding, please tell me you are kidding." Kakashi said.

"Nope! I won my fight against Neji just out of sheer determination, **Shadow Clone Spamming** and surprise attacks," Naruto said grinning.

"Poor boy! It's all okay, you have a competent Sensei now. What about you, Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a sad tone while crushing the blond in a fierce hug.

"He taught me the **Chidori** and gave me personal training for the entirety of the two months before the Finals, and in hindsight doing that with my revenge-obsessed attitude, the Cursed Seal that was being  barely restrained and my poor self-esteem...it probably was not such a good idea, fight with Gaara or not," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, God...an idiot...that other me was an idiot," Kakashi said with a whine.

"You were not so bad instead, I still liked you, sensei. Now please let me breath," Naruto said with a strained voice.

"Don't worry, I am different and I will prove it to the two of you," the man said.

"There is no need for that, we already saw the differences," Sasuke answered.

"Good!" Kakashi said with an happy smile.

 **Later that day – Konoha – Hokage Office -**

"Kakashi...the Chuunin Exams are still a month away, I think you can wait and actually see if Team 7 is ready," Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Naruto and Sasuke are more than ready, I may actually be able to focus on Sakura only during this month so to prepare her," Kakashi answered shrugging.

"That is also something I wished to talk about. Choice of wardrobe aside, I had been notified about a decisive change in how those two boys acted with the others and each other, even using swords and techniques they had not been known to use, what do you know about it?" the old man asked in annoyance.

"What can I say; Sasuke didn't find necessary to bring those abilities out during the Academy's mock-fights, Naruto instead preferred to wait until in a Team to ' _show-off'._ Or at least this is what I could gather from how they acted and what they said when we talked," the masked Jonin answered shrugging.

"You do know that I don't believe to a single word of what you said, don't you?" Hiruzen asked, walking towards the window of his office to look outside.

"If the issue is about their loyalty, well, I can safely say that it will be easier to see Danzo-san going into the streets gifting candies to the kids than those two betraying us. If you fear about Kyuubi, Hokage-sama, Naruto has already told Sasuke about it, and since I couldn't detect the malicious intent of the Biju I can guess that he had not been influenced...what's so wrong about those two being strong?" Kakashi answered uncertain.

"If they are strong enough to protect themselves then I am awfully happy, I won't hide it. My worries come from how the rest of the Village may react to that," Hiruzen answered sighing.

"Can I answer in complete honesty, Hokage-sama? Without it getting ' _registered'_ in any way?" the Jonin asked.

"Go ahead,"

"Konoha can very well jump off a cliff if they have issues about ' _The Last Uchiha'_ and ' _The Kyuubi Brat'_ getting too strong for their comfort, I won't hold them back just because one or two idiots need to be reassured about not losing a Bloodline AND still being able to verbally abuse a boy without repercussions," Kakashi answered.

"...I am sorry for my outburst..." he then said with a low, embarrassed tone, no-one could have imagined how surprised he was at watching the Hokage blow-up in laughter at that answer.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No need to worry, Kakashi. I am not angry...I am glad instead,"

"You are?"

"Of course I am! When you asked me to sign Team 7 for the Exams I thought that it was another try of yours to quit being a Jonin sensei and return to ANBU, but hearing you say that about Konoha showed me that in the end giving both boys to you had been one of my best ideas. I don't know how you did that, but somehow you convinced both to act properly and even do their best since the beginning," Hiruzen answered with proud eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi muttered in surprise.

"Just promise me you will keep doing your best with the three of them," the old man answered smiling.

"Absolutely," the other answered with a bow.

"Good, now go and tell your Team that they are the absolute first in being registered for the Chuunin Exam, the whole Event will be held here, so tell them to do exceptionally well, at least we will be able to show everyone how strong they are," Hiruzen said.

"And what about Danzo?" Kakashi asked.

"What about him?"

"You know, Hokage-sama, ROOT and all that crap..."

"Ah! You mean the Task Force he insist was _disbanded_ while it wasn't and that everyone me comprised knows everything about? like the name of the members, where they meet and when, and of course their over-all plans?" The Hokage asked back with a devious smile.

"You know?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes, shivering at the pure malice now flashing in the old man's eyes.

"Kakashi...I am not sitting here just because Tobirama-sensei talked me into accepting, but because if I want I can know everything about everyone in a matter of minutes; I know everything about Danzo and his band of merry idiots down to how many times each one of them use the bathroom and how many pieces of toilet paper they use to wipe themselves...I only let him play around with his soldiers because I say so and actually need him alive, the idiot even thinks that I don't know about what he holds under that bandaged arm of his...make no mistakes, Kakashi; At the first mis-step he does during the Exam I will personally behead the fool and use his skull to drink my morning tea." Hiruzen answered, his smile somehow gaining more fang-like teeth than an human should have.

"Okay!" the masked Jonin said with an high-pitched squeak.

"Now, please tell me the truth about Naruto and Sasuke; an Emo-Avenger and a Goof-ball can't change like that in a day without something else being behind the change...I won't hurt you if you tell me the whole truth, and I can assure you that not even Inoichi, should he and his ENTIRE CLAN attack my head will know about it," the Hokage asked with a way too sweet smile, openly sealing the Office so to stop any escape attempt.

"But...but those two will skin me alive if I talk!" Kakashi said whimpering.

"And you think I won't be able to do the same...or worse?" the old man answered while walking closer.

"Mommy!" the Jonin said once his back got pressed against the wall.

"Wrong answer. I am your _daddy_ , am I right?" the old man replied with a feral smile.

Lots of bitch-like screams in Kakashi's voice followed that statement, unfortunately for him all of them silenced by the privacy-enforcing seals on the walls.

 **Meanwhile – Uchiha compound -**

"Sorry for not warning you about our plans..." Naruto muttered bowing low.

"We had to improvise since the attack came as a surprise and got a little heads-up only thanks to Kurosaki," Sasuke added from a similar position, in his case forced by the blond's hand on the back of his neck.

"You are two damn idiots! A thousand things could have gone wrong and you still tried!" Yoruichi said while glaring at both, she was wearing one of Naruto's old Reiatsu-concealing cloaks she had evidently took from the house once arrived in Konoha.

"But at least you are here now, and as you said you had already coordinated things so to reach us and later contact them back home...I hope you have at least destroyed the pillars so to not have others find us here," the blond Shinigami asked.

"Of course I did it! Contrary to you two I don't do things by half...but I am happy to see the two of you being okay," Yoruichi said with a relived sigh.

"We know the place very well and how to act, the two souls we are sharing the body with also helped a lot in blending in," Sasuke said as he and Naruto got up from their bowing position.

"Good thing you did not absorb those two completely, I would have been angrier otherwise; so? Can you make a **Gigai** for me as well? A Teen-aged one possibly, I will join Squad 7 with you three at least, so I will both help and keep you two in check," the woman asked.

"It's _Team 7_ , and I don't think they will accept a fourth member that easily, the **Gigai** instead I can create with no problems, it will have both chakra AND Reiatsu-concealing abilities, don't worry." Naruto answered smirking.

"Good, but I'll still try to join you, by Byakuya's admission you pretty much have a third member that is there just so the Team as three Genin in it..." Yoruichi said nodding.

"Sasuke!" the blond growled with narrowed eyes.

"She wanted the truth, so I gave her _my_ _version_ of it, based only on pure evidences," Sasuke answered.

"By the way, what do I have to know about this place, exactly?" she asked.

"This will have to wait after we get some food, we were not expecting Guests so our reserves are kind of low," Sasuke answered.

"If you say so." Yoruichi said shrugging.

 **An Hour later – Streets of Konoha – with Naruto, Haku and Sasuke -**

Both former Shinigami Captains and former student of Zabuza were calmly walking back towards the Uchiha compound with various bags in their hands, a wide smile on the blond and Haku's face and a unreadable expression on Sasuke's.

"Yup! Plenty of sales at the grocery, dinner tonight will soooo gooood!" Naruto said happily.

"We are being followed," Sasuke muttered.

"...Uh-hu! Ever since we came out of the shop. One is Hinata, but the others?" the blond answered without dropping his smile, although had someone saw his eyes hidden under the hat they would have seen a more stern light shine in them.

"Do you want me to take care of them?" the girl asked.

"They are not ANBU, look." the Uchiha boy said while discreetly pointing at the window of a store, for an instant in there they could see the reflection of several masked shinobi.

"Do you think that Danzo will try something?" Naruto asked.

"Not here in the open, he is still not desperate enough to do something like that," Sasuke answered.

"Haku?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Take Hinata away and be sure that the two of you will be out of danger, we will attract them away and dispatch them," the blond said.

"You will kill them?" Haku asked.

"Not this time, they are just following orders, so we will condone this act at least once before getting violent," Sasuke answered.

"I see...where is the girl?"

"I'll tell you," Naruto said before whispering in her ear.

 **With Hinata – in the meantime -**

To the hidden Hyuuga girl's annoyance the strange girl that had returned with Team 7 kept being too close to her beloved blond, but as soon as she was about to interfere with what she thought was a romantic gesture of the two moving their heads closer, the girl (or as in Hinata's head ' _the Bitch'_ ) moved inside a near shop by herself.

"Good, at least she won't fawn on my Naru-kun..." she muttered before returning to her observation.

" _Aaah! He looks so cool with that hat!_ " she thought with a wide smile.

"Good at hiding, but a little less good at keeping your surroundings under control," Haku said from behind her before grabbing an hold of the Hyuuga girl to tie her up and slung the mouth-gagged girl on her shoulder.

"Stop struggling, Naru-kun and Sasuke-san are about to take care of some pursuers and just don't want you to interfere and get hurt," she answered while ignoring Hinata's growl and glare.

" _Sigh!_ Whatever, mind that I am doing this just because my future boyfriend asked nicely," Haku said, pleased by the outraged expression her captive shot her.

 **Back with Sasuke and Naruto -**

While Haku was taking Hinata back to the Hyuuga Compound, the two former Captains decided to move the probable fight in a more secluded area after sealing their bags into an emergency scroll, not once the ROOT soldiers noticing the lack of expressions on the faces of both ' _Genin'._

"I find hard to condone this sort of spying, it's a breach in people's privacy," Sasuke said as he and Naruto appeared behind the leader of the group.

"How did you find us?" the ROOT agent asked while taking a fighting stance.

"We have our ways; you first, teme?" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"With pleasure... **Bakudo 1:** _ **Sai (Restrain),**_ " the Uchiha boy said while pointing at the assembled ROOT Shinobi that were now in front of them, forcing the masked men's arms to painfully lock behind their backs by themselves.

"I guess this means that it's my turn now," the blond ex-shinigami said before flash-stepping behind each one of the four-men squad to knock every one of them out.

"Got any wire?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh-hu! Right here!" the other answered showing the thin yet strong metallic wire he then used to tie-up the prisoners.

"Good, this is a problem less to worry about," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Yup! Now, what about... **Bakudo 8, Seki?** **(Repulse)** **.** " Naruto said while rising his walking stick (now sporting a small sphere of blue energy on top of it) just in time to deflect an attack of a black staff, launching the attacker way back thanks to the Kidou's shock-wave.

"Why attacking us, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked calmly while joining Naruto's side.

"I was curious to meet two Shinigami; I admit that having you trust me so little hurts, Naruto-kun. I just hope you two won't force me to use your other names though, at a certain age it gets progressively harder to remember, what were those? _Urahara Kisuke_ for you, and _Byakuya Kuchiki_ for Sasuke-san if I am not mistaken," Hiruzen said while leaning on his staff in a casual manner.

"So Hatake decided to talk, I thought we could at least trust this version of him," Sasuke answered with a barely-noticeable frown.

"Are you here to arrest us? Do you hope to gain something from studying our body, old man?" Naruto asked.

"None of that, I just want to know why you two never told me about coming from another Reality and if you are a menace to Konoha, that's all." the Hokage answered.

"Our coming here was an incident that we were hoping to use to stop certain tragic events from happening to you all as well, we took the place of your versions of us in order to do that, those two live within us, but had we not do that, their attitude would have been their downfall," the Uchiha boy answered.

"So you though that the lesser amount of people knew, the less problems you would have had," Hiruzen said.

"Exactly. What will happen now, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I will take those idiots to Ibiki for a little interrogation, then we will talk a little about you and your version of Konoha, especially what my counterpart did for his Village and the results of his actions, meet me in my office in ten minutes. Dismissed." the old man answered.

"We may also need to ask for a favour regarding a friend that managed to follow us here, but can I ask why you don't seem angry about the fact that we took the place of two of your shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"As you said, they are part of you now and in a sense they are still alive...and deep inside, I never liked the idea of Naruto, or at least my version of him, being a shinobi. At least now I know that you won't get killed or devastated by the true colors of this life-style." he answered.

"I see, we'll meet you in the Tower, Hokage-sama and will bring Yoruichi with us." Naruto answered nodding.

"Call me _Jiji_ as you used to do, I still consider you that nephew I never had," Hiruzen said with a small smile.

"As you wish, Jiji."

"That's better."

 **Time Skip – Day of the Exam -**

The three "Genin" of Team 7 (plus Guest, a teen-looking Yoruichi that Hiruzen had added to the Team while ignoring the bitchy fit of everyone else) were slowly making their way to the Academy for the first part of the Chuunin Exams with an happy smile on Naruto's face, an unreadable expression on Sasuke and a calculative frown on Sakura's.

"Nice place, is not Soul Society, but I think I will adapt easily enough," Yoruichi said nodding.

" _ **I say we dress like a nurse and offer them a throughout check-up...**_ " Inner-Sakura offered to the pinkette.

" _And a sponge-bath,_ " the girl thought in answer.

" _ **And a sponge-bath. Then we will get naked and..."**_ the split personality added as the plan kept moving through M-Rated ideas.

"I hope you won't tell everyone that Izumo and Kotetsu are under **Henge** and are guarding a fake door," the blond boy said.

"I find your insinuations highly insulting, Dobe. Please refrain from putting my intelligence into question." Sasuke answered.

"Oh my! I would never, I was just saying!" Naruto answered chuckling.

"How do we go through the Written Test?" the Goddess of Speed asked curious.

"I say we just answer the questions, we will show-off later," Naruto answered shrugging.

"Naruto ' _I am the most unpredictable ninja ever, Dattebayo!'_ talks about showing restrain? I am starting to get worried about your health," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you just shut-up and swear revenge against something? Like that you will keep yourself occupied," the blond replied.

"Hoy! That was a delicate phase of my youth," the Uchiha boy hissed, finally showing some anger.

"A phase that lasted your whole life and had to stop just because otherwise we would have been caught," Naruto answered.

"Uuuh! You definitely have to tell me about that!" Yoruichi said intrigued.

"Ehm...boys? We reached the classroom..." Sakura said uncertain.

"Oh my, that's true! Thank you for telling us, Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered nodding, discreetly jabbing a finger in Sasuke's side when he failed to answer.

"... _Sigh!_ Yes, thank you, Sakura." Sasuke muttered with a pained tone.

"Nothing...it was nothing..." the blushing girl replied shyly.

"I see someone is pretty sure of himself," a known voice said amused, its owner missing completely the stiffening of both former-Taichos' back.

"Kabuto..." Sasuke hissed.

"Kabuto-san." Naruto said with a similar cold voice.

"So that's the bastard you two talked about..." the third Shinigami of the group muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Oh my! You two know me already? I am impressed." the glasses-wearing young man said in surprise.

"We know what we need to know, why were you approaching us?" the Uchiha asked.

"Already down to business? I am fine with that too. I may have...let's say acquired...some info about the other Genin taking part to the Exam, are you curious to know more?" Kabuto asked with a proud smirk.

"...Outdated...outdated...bad picture...wrongly-spelled name...outdated...Barely useful..." Naruto said while going through a pack of cards making Kabuto's eyes fly wide open while he checked his pockets.

"When did you..." he asked.

"He is fast and so am I; apparently you have not good info to share, so no. We are not interested. See you later during the Exam, Kabuto; try to not die, it would be a displeasure." Sasuke said while taking a seat.

"Nothing good? Nothing at all?"

"Yep, mostly out-dated info, Yoruichi. Whoever sold you this stuff has simply ripped you off, Kabuto; either that or the guy was not good enough to put his or her hands on the current registry, better go without those and be ready for everything instead of preparing for the wrong things. We'll meet later once this is over, I have a seat to take if you don't mind." Naruto answered before giving back the cards and sitting near Sasuke, soon followed by a smug Sakura happy about having two strong Teammates...and a little less happy at having a new girl on Team 7 that may become another obstacle for her dreams of threesomes.

"I would like to see you enter in the Hokage Tower to read and copy the updated folders...wait..how does he know that those were out-dated?...don't tell me..." Kabuto muttered before looking at the blond in shock.

"This needs more investigation," the glasses-wearing shinobi then added while watching Team 7 with narrowed eyes.

After that the Written Exam went fairly smoothly, the only difference was that Naruto simply muttered a " _There is no need for that_ " to Hinata as she was about to lift her hand; the resulting lack of rousing speech this time meant more people abandoning the Test when the " _Tenth Question"_ had been explained, but pretty much every member of both Shinigami's age-group was still participating so both Blond and Uchiha felt no need to worry about the others missing their chance.

"Any plan for the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"If we are lucky we will stumble on Orochimaru in there just like last time, a little beating before killing him would help my past issues a lot if you don't mind," Sasuke answered.

"Is killing him really that necessary?" the blond asked.

"Not exactly, but he was already a problem back in our world, we can't know how worse this version can be, even if it pains me to just kill them, I fear that both Kabuto and Orochimaru are not the sort of problem imprisonment will resolve; unfortunately this time we'll have no other choice than removing them completely." the other answered with a small sigh.

"I see..." the other sighed.

"NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! WAIIIT FOR MEEEEE!" Sakura said while hurrying-up to join the two, and missing completely Hinata's furious glare at the ' _-_ _kun'_ suffix she added to the blond's name.

Or Yoruichi's frown for that matter.

"Do we have to?" the Uchiha muttered.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"Please wait for me, we need to go to the Forest of Death together!" the girl said with a pleading tone.

"Then we will need to hurry," Sasuke said sighing.

"Hold tight!" Naruto said smirking while he hugged Sakura from behind so to have both disappear thanks to his **shumpo**.

" _Sigh!_ Give her another chance...give her another chance." the Uchiha boy muttered as a mantra before he too flash-stepped away towards the Forest.

"That girl, for some reason I kind of don't like her." Yoruichi muttered before she too disappeared.

"Freaky...was that a **shunshin?** ( **Body flicker)** " Kiba asked with a low whistle.

"Didn't look like one, but I would refrain to equal it to simple speed, that would be even less believable." Shino answered.

With that the remaining Genin from Konoha and outside silently hurried towards the next stage for their Exam, no-one of them noticing Kakashi following every movement of the Team from Oto Village from the shadows.

 **Forest of Death – Entrance Gate number 6 -**

"Sakura-chan? Do you want to be the one holding the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Her?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not? I know she will do her best to protect it, and we will just protect her ourselves, she is a member of our Team so she has every right to do it," the blond answered.

"I...yes, you are right. Sakura? Would you kindly?" Sasuke said after a short pause.

"Okay...why do you hate me?" the girl answered.

"I don't hate you, I have just some ' _issues'_ that you are not culprit of," the Uchiha boy answered.

"Can I help?" Sakura asked worried.

"With due time, Sakura-chan. For now let's just go," Naruto said with a wide smile while gently pushing her towards the Forest.

"Yes, we are wasting time!" the pink-haired girl answered nodding in determination.

At Anko's barking yell about the start of the next phase Team 7 moved rapidly through the trees with the two boys remaining slightly behind Sakura and acting almost like body-guards.

"Keep telling yourself that things will go differently, so please, at least try and act in a civil manner with this Sakura, she is still innocent." Naruto asked gently.

"I will try, I know that even if they are the same girl she is not guilty of what happened, it's just hard to remember." Sasuke said with a sad tone.

"We are back and we can change things, it's only a matter of never give-up hope," the blond replied.

"If you say so..."

"Really, since when the great Byakuya-sama is so negative? Cheer-up!" Yoruichi said smirking

" _Tch!_ Of all the people I had to go back in Time with..." Sasuke said with a short chuckle.

"That's better, now strain your ears and senses, the Snake Sannin will be on us any moment," Naruto said.

As on cue a gust of wind too strong to be natural descended on Team 7, forcing the three former Shinigami to stop moving and help Sakura to not fly away.

"Ufufufu! What do we have here, very regal-looking robes, Sasuke-kun! You already look like a Clan Head like that!" an amused voice said from the trees.

"Nothing for me? I am offended." Naruto said while forcing a smile on his face and covering it with his fan.

"At least is not orange, I'll give you that, boy." Orochimaru said while walking out from behind a near tree before joining the Team on the same huge branch.

"Snake Sannin," Sasuke muttered with narrowed eyes.

"You are pale, You know? Maybe you should go out in the sun a little more, you look sick." the blond said with narrowed eyes while snapping his fan close.

"Why the hostility? I am just here to give to the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha a little gift," Orochimaru said with a mocking tone.

"You have yet to see our idea of ' _Hostility'_ , Orochimaru of the Sannin..." Sasuke said as both **Benihime** and **Senbonzakura** went slowly unsheathed by their respective owners while Yoruichi unsealed and wore a copy of the old _anti-hierro_ armour she had used against Aizen.

"But do not worry, we are ready to give you a detailed demonstration." Naruto added.

The traitorous Sannin shortly showed surprise when a brief blast of pressure covered him and part of the Forest they were in, but soon his face got almost split in half by his pleased smirk.

"Interesting...very interesting indeed." Orochimaru muttered in eagerness before sprinting towards Team 7 with hungry eyes.

 **Another Chapter done, oh so many yet to post before the end, and by the way, I have a little 'Surprise' for the whole Cursed Mark ordeal, one I hope no-one will predict.**

 **Try to understand, Sasuke has some issues with the version of Sakura he and Naruto used to know, he is just guarding himself against the chance of everything repeating itself, he doesn't actually hate the current version of the girl he is with, but he is just "Scared" to have her do the same of the 'Other Sakura' he and the blond have left behind.**


End file.
